Secrets Undone Book II
by QueenH
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. This is the sequel to Secrets Undone. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_It took a bit longer to post this than I thought it would, but here it is. Hope everyone enjoys._

* * *

Title: Secrets Undone Book II 

Author: QueenH

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Summary: Sequel to Secrets Undone; Did Jack survive? Will SG-1 be reunited? What will happen during Harry's next term at Hogwart's? Keep reading and all your questions will be answered.

Feedback: Please! The more I get, the faster I'll be able to put out another chapter.

Distribution: my website; anywhere else just ask me first

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters. If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing about them.

Notes: I highly recommend reading the first part of this story before trying to read this one. If you haven't read Secrets Undone beforehand, you will be seriously confused. Of course the choice is yours, but you have been warned.

Chapter 1

Everything around him seemed oddly familiar as he walked alone through the forest. The sound of a child's laughter drew him forward and he sped up trying to find out who the sound was coming from. The laughter seemed to be calling to him as he got closer to its source. Finally he stopped in front of a tall oak tree and scanned the area. As he spun around he came face to face with what he was sure was a ghost.

"Hi!" The cheery voice matched the smile that came with it and Jack froze in place as he looked down at the small boy before him.

"Charlie? Is that really you?" He reached down tentatively letting his fingers brush through the boy's hair.

"Sort of. I'm really only in your mind. That's where all this is." Charlie waved his arms around at their surroundings and Jack blinked in confusion.

"What happened? All I remember is seeing the dementors attacking Harry and Siri-" Jack paused just long enough to cover his mouth in horror. "Oh my god! What happened to Harry? Is he alright?"

He was frantic, but Charlie's hand on his calmed him. "Harry's fine and so is Sirius. At least they are for now."

For a moment Jack let his breathing go back to normal and then looked down into his son's eyes. There was a solemn tone in his voice as he spoke. "It was me the dementors got wasn't it?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes…but not quite the way you think. They didn't take your soul, but they did try."

Jack watched the way the boy smiled so casually and he sighed not sure he understood what he was being told. "Then what happened?"

"The dementors did try to take your soul, but Daniel called the unicorns, and they helped protect you."

"Daniel called them?" Jack brought his hand up to his now aching head and let out a deep breath.

Charlie laughed softly causing Jack to look up. The boy was smiling as his eyes motioned for Jack to turn around. Curiously Jack did so and was surprised to see a silvery white unicorn walking proudly towards them.

"Apparently they seem to like you, Dad."

Jack heard Charlie speak, but he was mesmerized by the creature in front of him, and he didn't respond. The unicorn bowed its head once it was a few feet from Jack and Charlie and both of them nodded back.

"Hello Jack." The unicorn's mouth never moved but the soft female voice definitely came from the majestic creature. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Jack asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"To go home, Dad."

"Home? I don't understand."

Charlie motioned for Jack to follow as he reached out to touch the main of the unicorn and began to moved deeper into the forest.

"All will become clear in time, Jack." The creature's words made no sense to him, but he stayed just behind them as they moved forward.

As they walked Jack noticed that the trees began disappearing and were replaced by images from Jack's past. He could see his childhood, his life as a husband and father, then his battles with the goa'uld, and going through the stargate. Stumbling forward he let the memories wash over him, lowering his head when it finally became too much.

"Calm yourself." The unicorn's voice brought him back, as she let her head touch Jack's arm and slowly he looked up at her.

"I don't understand what's going on. Why am I seeing all this?"

"Going home is never easy."

Jack stared blankly at the unicorn, her response being far from what he had hoped for. "What exactly do you mean by 'home'?"

"Come Jack. You will see."

"Yeah Dad. It'll all make sense soon." Charlie's smiling face made Jack nod and he took the boy's hand as he reached it out to him and they began to walk again.

The images continued to go by and he did his best to avoid them. They walked for what seemed like ages and when they stopped Jack glanced around trying to figure out just where they were.

"There are things you've yet to do, Jack…things we need for you to finish." The unicorn's voice had changed and was more forceful than it had been before.

With a confused glare Jack shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you recognize this place?"

Jack looked around as the grass at his feet turned to sand and the trees disappeared and were replaced by a small hut. The straw on the roof of the hut was blowing gently in the wind and a few strands drifted to the ground as he stepped closer to get a better look.

"I've…been here before." The unicorn nodded and Jack reached out for the door and pulled it open. "This place was in dream I once had."

"We know, Dad. It was the dream that sent you to the Centaurs when you were younger." Glancing over at his son, Jack nodded and then stepped inside the hut, followed by Charlie and the unicorn.

"I don't understand what all this is about."

"You were brought here to keep you safe. This is the safe haven of your mind. The Centaurs helped you create this place so that none of HIS servants could harm you." Jack didn't need to ask who the unicorn meant, the venom in her voice could only mean one person.

"I don't get it. How is this…place…supposed to help me? Keep me safe from Voldemort?"

The unicorn sighed and raised a hoof towards the window at the far end of the hut. Slowly Jack went towards it, but paused before looking out.

"Go on. Take a look, Jack. See what's been going on while you've been here." Reluctantly, Jack did as the unicorn instructed and looked out the window.

Through it he saw strange images of his friends and family struggling to help him. He could see Sirius going into hiding, and Remus doing what he could to help. Albus was keeping watch over Harry, while the boy worried about the uncle and godfather he'd just met. Then Jack saw Daniel and the rest of his team. They were desperately hoping that he would come back soon. Even General Hammond seemed worried that he would be gone from them forever.

"Why am I seeing all this?"

The unicorn moved closer and moved her head so that Jack's hand was rested on her mane. "I wanted you to be ready when you returned to them. They've been keeping watch over you for months now. Even Firenze doesn't know why you haven't awoken yet."

"This still makes no sense to me." Jack looked from the unicorn to Charlie and back, but neither of them responded for several seconds. To his surprise it was Charlie that answered back.

"It will once we've told you what you need to know."

The images in the window began to speed by and it was as though he was watching a movie with every important person in his life as the main characters, only he seemed to be missing. Each event that had occurred in the last few months was spinning around in his view and he felt almost as if he were experiencing them himself. Suddenly it was as though a light bulb went off in his mind and it all began to make some sense and he could see a clearer picture of things. He knew what his part would be in the times to come, and he knew it was time for him to go back.

tbc...

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone that read and/or sent feedback on the first part of this story. It was greatly appreciated and it kept me going with it. I hope the sequel is enjoyed as much as the first story was. I promise that there will be updates as often as I can. The next few chapters are almost ready for posting. I'll get them posted as soon as I can. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks so much to everyone for all the feedback on the first chapter. I'm so glad that everyone is still interested. I'm trying to get the next twochapters done as quickly as I can. I should post the next one aboutthis time next week_.

* * *

Chapter 2

A cracking sound coming from the other side of the house caught Daniel's attention and he turned on his heel and jogged down the stairs towards the source of the noise. When he reached the living room he saw a familiar face staring at him and he shook his head.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?"

"And hello to you too, Daniel. Honestly, a toad has more manners than you."

Daniel rolled his eyes and Sirius smirked back. "Hello Sirius. What brings you here on such a fine day?"

"Now that's more like it." The dark-haired wizard brushed the soot off his shoulders and then turned a serious face towards the archeologist. "Dumbledore sent me. There's been a change."

"Jack?" Sirius nodded. "What happened?"

"I haven't time to explain. You'll have to come along. Time may be of the essence." Staring back at Sirius with a confused expression on his face, Daniel nodded and turned to walk towards the door. "Where on Earth are you going? We haven't time to deal with muggle transportation. Let's go shall we?"

Daniel turned around and saw that Sirius was pointing to the fire place and the younger man's confusion grew. "Um…How exactly are we getting there?"

"By floo of course. It's quite simple." Reaching into pocket of his robe, Sirius pulled out a small bag and opened it so Daniel could see the contents. "You just toss the floo powder into the fireplace and say where you want to go."

"Yeah right." Daniel's skepticism was clear and Sirius shook his head impatiently.

"I realize this may sound insane, but I'm not about to waste time giving you a detailed explanation of how of why this works. Just do what I say." Clearly frustrated, Sirius thrust Daniel onto the ledge of the fireplace and pressed a handful of floo powder into his palm. "Toss it into the fireplace and say Hagrid's hut."

"You telling me if I just do this…" Daniel tossed the powder into the fireplace. "And say Hagrid's Hut!"

Before the archeologist could say another word he was whisked away through the floo system and Sirius shook his head in amusement.

"Muggles!" With that the wizard pulled out his wand and swished it in the air. "Apparate!"

In a flash he was gone and the living room where both had been standing was now empty and quiet.

-

He sucked in a harsh breath and the first thing he heard was the sound of running water somewhere nearby. His eyes drifted open and he caught sight of bird perched on a tree branch just above his head.

"It's about bloody time you came round, Jack."

"Severus? What day is it?" The potions master stared blankly at his brother and then shook his head.

"It's August 20th, why are you asking?"

In a flash Jack was sitting up and trying to get up from the straw mattress he had been lying on. Severus was quick to step in and hold him back, but Jack was adamant as he frantically began to speak. "We have to hurry. There isn't much time. We have to stop them!"

"Stop who? You're in no condition to be going anywhere. You've been unconscious for nearly 3 months. We've all been worried sick about you. Now calm down before I have to fetch Firenze."

"No Sev! You don't understand. I have to finish this before it's too late."

Before Snape could do anything Jack had knocked him onto the ground and was on his feet, running towards the river.

"Jack stop!" Severus managed to shout as he pulled himself to his feet. For a moment he fumbled for his wand and realized it was no longer in his pocket.

He stood to go after Jack, but he heard aloud crack and he knew that Jack had apparated and there would be no way for him to find his brother now.

-

Daniel opened his eyes just as he felt his backside connect with the brick of a familiar fireplace. "Holy Crap!"

"Lo! Daniel it's been a while. Dumbledore's been expectin ya." Hagrid reached out a beefy hand to help Daniel up and the archeologist took it as he gaped around the room dumbfounded.

"I just…the fireplace…Holy Crap!" Daniel was speechless as he stared back and forth between the fireplace and Hagrid and the gentle giant stared down at the young man and smiled wildly.

"No time to explain. Dumbledore'll have my head if I don't get you up to the castle right quick."

Without another word Hagrid ushered Daniel out of the hut and across the Hogwart's grounds to Dumbledore's office. Once there Daniel saw that Both Dumbldore and Jack's brother Severus Snape were seated at the Headmaster's desk, already waiting for him to arrive.

"What's going on?" Daniel looked from Dumbledore to Severus and both sat silently as Daniel approached them. "What's going on with Jack?"

It was Severus who answered first and his words stopped the archeologist cold. "He's disappeared."

"What! He was unconscious. How could he disappear?"

"He woke this morning, stole my wand and disappeared." Daniel continued to stare at Severus and then began to shake his head.

"This makes no sense. Did he say anything?"

"Just that he had to stop something before it was too late."

"Stop what?" Severus shrugged his shoulders in response to Daniel's question and the archeologist was less than pleased. "You were supposed to be taking care of him! What kind of protection is it that lets an unconscious man up and walk away!"

Furious, Daniel turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when the door closed in front of him effectively blocking his exit.

"Please have a seat, Daniel. We've much more to discuss." This was the first Albus Dumbledore had spoken since Daniel hand entered the room and the tone in the old wizard's voice made it clear, that this was not a suggestion.

Before he could respond a chair came up behind him and whisked him forward, so that he was seated next to Severus.

"So what exactly happened with Jack?" Daniel asked as he looked up at Dumbledore and then at Snape, who seemed to be holding his breath as though the world was about to swallow him whole.

"I believe that is something Severus can best answer." Dumbledore's voice echoed across the room and Severus sank further in his seat, the look of frustration clear on his face.

"It happened rather quickly." Severus let his voice trail off and looked away from the other two men in the office.

In a moment of pure irritation on Daniel's part, the younger man straightened up in his seat and raised his voice. "What the hell happened Severus!"

Daniel's voice bounced off the walls with such force, the objects on the wall seemed to shake, and both Snape and Dumbledore seemed taken aback by the younger man's uncharacteristic outburst.

"Don't yell at me, Daniel! This was not my fault! I had no idea that when he woke he was going to be completely insane and run off!" Snape snarled at the archeologist and raised his arms in frustration.

"You didn't even go after him?"

"He apparated to who knows where! For Merlin's sake I couldn't have followed even if I'd wanted to, which I did. He could have gone anywhere!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice caught them both by surprise and the older wizard stepped closer to them as they quieted. "Arguing will not help us find Jack any sooner. We must work together if we are to locate him before anything untoward should befall him."

Daniel was the first to speak and he nodded to Severus. "I'm sorry for yelling. It was uncalled for. This just makes no sense. Jack's been practically catatonic for the last three months and then you all bring me here to tell me that he's just up and disappeared. I really don't understand any of this. Did he say anything? Was there any sign he was gong to regain consciousness?"

"I've an apology of my own to make." Severus chimed in as Daniel came to pause. "I know I don't seem very forthcoming, and I'm quite sorry. This has taken us all by surprise, Daniel. None of us really knows what's going on here."

Both men nodded and silently shook hands.

"Now that you two have stop quarreling, perhaps we can get the matter at hand." Daniel and Snape turned to see Dumbledore pressing his fingertips together as he eyed them both with a curious expression on his bearded face. "We need to locate Jack, and I believe that Daniel and his friends might be of assistance."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone for all the feedback that was sent for the last two chapters. My apologies for the delay, but it took a little longer than anticpated to get this one finished and posted. Hope ya'll enjoy._

* * *

He knew where he needed to go, but getting there was turning out to be quite difficult. As he rounded the corner into Knockturn alley, he lowered his head and ducked into the shadows. The shopkeeper just across the street had the item he required, but getting it from him wasn't going to be an easy task. Several minutes passed, and when he was certain that all of the other customers have left, he quickly made his way across the street and into the shop. 

"Can I help ya?" The shopkeeper's gravelly voice made his cringe slightly, but he gruffly shook his head and walked to the back of the store.

There were skulls, spikes, evil looking masks and other strange dark magic items in various places around the shop. His eyes caught sight of a necklace in a glass case in a far corner of the shop, and he hesitantly let his fingertips touch the glass.

"Aye, that there is a family heirloom.."

"How much?"

The shopkeeper smirked and shook his head. "Not for sale. It's only up there for display. I'll not be sellin' it to the likes of you."

A look of pure anger flashed across his face and the shopkeeper backed up a few steps. "You sure I can't convince you to sell it to me?"

"Fraid not. Maybe I can interest you in something else?"

Silently he shook his head and turned to walk out. He got to the door and reached into his pocket and let his fingers slid over the end of his wand. "Imperio."

"What ya say, sir?" The shopkeeper asked as his customer turned around to face him.

"Imperio."

There was pained look on the shopkeeper's face and a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "You…can't do…this."

"Forgive me, but I have no choice." The wizard pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the shopkeeper. "Imperio!" The shopkeeper was stronger than he had anticipated and he continued to resist the curse he was trying to use on him. Seeing his control began to slip the wizard took a deep breath and shouted the curse once more. "IMPERIO!".

As the words left his lips the shopkeeper stilled in his tracks. "Fetch me the necklace, shopkeeper."

"Yes, sir."

In a flash the shopkeeper turned and walked back to the glass case and took out the necklace. He started to bring to his customer and stopped just short of him.

"Bring it to me, NOW." The wizard's voice echoed across the shop, and shopkeeper hurried forward placing the necklace in the wizard's outstretched palm. "Thank you. Now go back to tending your shop, old man. You've never seen me before and this necklace disappeared from your shop years ago."

"Of course." The glazed over look in the shopkeeper's eyes made the wizard shudder and he turned to leave.

The closed behind him and he walked passed the front window of the shop. He could see the shopkeeper inside staring blankly at the wall as he sped passed and he kept moving until the reached end of the street, his fingers never letting go of the necklace in his pocket beside his wand.

xxx

"Where would he go? He didn't say anything when he woke up that would give us clue as to where he might be going?" Daniel was pacing the floor in Dumbledore's office as Snape watched in silence.

The Headmaster having left them several minutes before to deal with problem that Mr. Filch had deemed could not wait another moment. Both Daniel and Severus were still trying to figure out what had happened to Jack and neither was getting any closer to an answer.

Severus sighed heavily and shook his head before responding. "None of what he said made any sense. I don't think he was fully aware of himself. He said he had to finish something before it was too late."

"Finish what?"

"I haven't a clue. That was just before he pushed me down and ran off. I didn't even notice my wand was gone til I got to my feet."

Daniel lowered his head in frustration. "How is it that Dumbledore thinks my friends and I can find Jack, when no one has a clue where he is, or even where he might be?"

"I haven't a clue about that either. I suppose he figured you would know. He has a tendency to do things like that."

"Like what, make people a hundred times more confused than they were to start with?"

Severus smirked and shook his head. "Exactly."

With a groan Daniel grabbed his head in his hands and leaned back against the wall. "I swear if Jack were here, I'd kill him myself."

Realizing what he'd just said, Daniel's head shot up and he looked over at Severus and began mumbling an apology. Snape's hand in the air made him stop and he stared blankly as the wizard started to laugh, first softly and then heartily.

"There isn't need to apologize. I must say I would agree with you, Daniel. It's a right foolish thing Jack's gone and done."

Daniel shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. "I suppose you have a point. I just wish we had a clue as to where he might be."

xxx

A loud crack echoed through the trees as Jack opened his eyes. He had apparated back to the Forbidden Forest, and much to his surprise a familiar face was standing just behind the tree to his right. With an irritated groan he turned and waved the figure out of the shadows.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to Firenze.

The Centaur smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Purely by accident, my friend. Though the stars have been speaking of a lost one returning."

Shaking his head Jack reached a hand out and the two shook hands, then Jack's expression turned serious as he rested his hand on the Centaur's "You can't tell anyone you've seen me. Sev and the others won't understand what I have to do."

"And what is it you must do?" Jack took a step back and reached in his pocket. He pulled out the necklace he'd stolen from the shopkeeper and held it up so Firenze could see. "Are you mad! You know what that thing is capable of…many have lost their lives trying to harness its power. Even You Know Who hasn't tried to search for it."

"That's because he had no idea where to look." Jack smirked. "I already know where the other two pieces are. I just have to get to them."

"How could you possibly know that! They were lost to the wizarding world ages ago, long before you were born in fact."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes Firenze. I know the story. When the Sorceror Carden was defeated he gave the three pieces of the amulet to his most trusted servants. The witch and wizards he gave the pieces to started a war that rivaled anything the wizarding world has ever seen. Morgana and Merlin were forced to work together to stop the war, despite their hatred for one another, in order to save the world. In the end, because their magic couldn't destroy the amulet, Merlin and Morgana each hid a piece of the amulet where the other would never find it and they took the last piece and threw it into the sea, so that no one would ever be able to put the Star of the Sorcerer together again. The story is common knowledge. Any first year, Hogwart's student could tell you about it."

The Centaur sighed heavily. "For centuries wizards have searched for the pieces of the Star of the Sorcerer, and most have died in their quest. How did you even come by this piece?"

Firenze watched as Jack rolled the necklace around in his palm and then looked up at him. "It doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I can get to the other two pieces."

"What do you plan to do with them?"

"I can't tell you that, but I promise no one will be harmed."

Shaking his head the Centaur turned away. "You don't know that for certain. That…thing…has great power."

"I know. I've already felt the power in just this piece of it."

"The power of the Star is greater than almost any other magical force-" Jack put his hand up to stop Firenze mid-sentence and the Centaur lowered his head.

"I know all of this. It doesn't change what I have to do."

"Then tell me what it is you must do."

"I wish I could…But I can't." Jack sighed once more and again let his hand come to rest on the Centaur's shoulder. "Promise me you won't tell anyone you've seen me."

For a moment Firenze stared back at Jack in silence and then reluctantly he began to slowly nod in agreement. "I will do as you wish, but you must promise me something as well."

"What?"

"When you have completed this task of yours, rid yourself and the rest of the world of that." He pointed to the necklace still clasped in Jack's hand and the wizard nodded.

"I'll do what I can, my friend."

The two lingered together for a moment longer and then Jack took his leave, walking deep into the dark forest. He walked for what seemed like ages, passing the fairy-filled trees and Aragog's lair, then he went around the troll's bog and stopped when he reached an old willow tree. It looked much like the Whomping Willow on the school grounds, except that it didn't try to kill him when he drew near to it. As he approached the wide trunk, he saw a notch a few feet from the ground and he moved closer. He pressed his palm into the notch and he felt a strong breeze brush past him as the ground beside him opened up to reveal a stairway going under the tree. Taking a deep breath he started down the steps and when he was down far enough he saw the door close above him and he stood alone in total darkness.

Using his lit wand to guide him, Jack made his way down the steps and through the darkened tunnel that followed. The path of the tunnel seemed to go on for miles, twisting and turning, winding its way beneath the forest. Finally, it stopped and Jack could make out the faint lines of a doorway. He used his wand to try and open it, but the door wouldn't budge. Curiously he began to feel around the edges of the door, and his fingers stumbled upon a small indentation near the center of the left edge of the door. The shape seemed familiar and he pulled the necklace from his pocket and looked at the stone inside it. Seeing that the two shapes were identical, he carefully moved the stone over the indentation. The star seemed to light up as he did so, and he pushed the stone into the door and stepped back as the door swung open. Quickly he stepped inside and as the lights in the room came on, he gasped at the sight before him.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Professor Dumbledore, are you asking me to get the rest of Jack's team to go searching for him?" Daniel's voice was an octave higher than usual as he strained to get the words out, not quite believing that Dumbledore could actually be asking that of him.

"In a manner of speaking…yes. You see, you and your friends know the man he's become these last few years far better than we do. You have a far better chance of tracking him than anyone here would."

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment as tried to take in what the headmaster was asking. He knew that Jack had been relatively speaking, out of touch with the wizarding world until the his kidnapping months before, but to think that Daniel and the rest of SG-1 would even know where to begin to look for Jack was the most insane idea he'd ever heard.

"You can't be serious? I know Jack's been living in…our world for the last thirty years, and despite being close friends, what makes you think that we would even know where to start looking?"

Dumbledore ran his thumb and index finger down his beard a few times before responding and Daniel couldn't help but sigh at the curious gesture.

"Have you another suggestion, Doctor Jackson?"

The linguist opened his mouth to give an answer, but quickly closed realizing he didn't have one. He turned to his right to see Severus sitting quietly beside him, staring at the carpet on the floor as though it were the most fascinating thing he ever seen. Shrugging his shoulders Daniel shook his head at the Headmaster.

"I don't have another suggestion, but…" With a heavy sigh Daniel felt himself begin to cave. "Fine, I'll get the others here, but I don't see how we'll be able to find him."

An hour later Daniel had come up with a plan and was back at Hagrid's, saying good-bye to Severus and Dumbledore as he readied himself to go back to Colorado. This time he was ready for the ride through the chimney, but he wasn't ready for the surprise visitors he had at his house just as he arrived.

Daniel stared blankly at the two currently people standing in his living room, and then slowly started to get to his feet.

"Um, Daniel?" Samantha Carter was doing her best to hide the confusion on her face, but she was sure she was failing miserably. "Why exactly did you just shoot out of the fireplace?"

"I just got back from Hogwart's."

Sam and Teal'c cocked their heads in surprise and slowly moved closer, their looks of disbelief obvious to the archeologist.

"You went to Hogwart's through the fireplace?" Sam's voice was full of skepticism, and Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he nodded.

"I know that sounds bizarre, but it's true."

Reluctantly, the Major sighed and shook her head. "I guess with all the things we've seen over the years and especially since we found out the Colonel was a wizard…this shouldn't be all that surprising…"

The room was silent for a moment before Teal'c began to speak. "What is O'Neill's status? Has he regained consciousness?"

"Well..." Daniel lowered his head and sighed.

"Has his condition worsened, DanielJackson?" Teal'c's concerned voice made the linguist look up and he shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" Both Sam and Teal'c looked as though they were ready to explode and Daniel sighed again.

"He's missing."

"He was catatonic when we left, how could he be missing?" Sam sounded less than amused as Daniel shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Apparently, he woke up this morning and ran away. Stole his brother's wand and just took off. No one is really sure where, or even why he left." Sam and Teal'c stared in disbelief at their teammate as they shook their heads. Neither seemed able to speak and Daniel decided to go ahead dump the rest of the story in their laps while he still had their attention. "Also, Severus and Dumbledore want us to go look for him."

Sam's jaw nearly hit the floor and Teal'c's right eyebrow was almost touching the ceiling at Daniel's words, and they took a few steps closer to the linguist who was now nervously trying to back himself out of the door.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Carter asked as she stepped around Teal'c to stand square in front of Daniel.

"Well…um…I'm working on that. I was thinking that we might be able to get Thor to help us with that. We already know he's kept tabs on Jack in the past. I was thinking he might be able to help us find him."

> > >

Harry was smiling as he walked through the muggle street with Ron and his dad. It was amusing to watch the older wizard trying to blend in when he so obviously didn't need to. Even Ron was softly laughing to himself as they neared their destination. When they arrived at the spot where the portkey was waiting, they were all surprised to see a familiar face standing beside it.

"Snape, what on Earth are you doing here?" Arthur Weasley asked as he stepped up to the dark-haired wizard cautiously.

"I need to speak with Harry." He turned his gaze to Harry and his expression made the boy slightly nervous.

"What is it?" Harry curiously moved closer with Ron just behind him and Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I have some less than pleasant news."

"Is it about Jack? Is he…?" Harry left the question hanging, not wanting to say the words out loud. The thought had plagued him all summer, and he had dreaded a visit from Snape, not wanting to hear that his uncle had died.

"No. He's alive, but he's disappeared."

Severus watched as Harry, Ron, and Arthur blinked in confusion at his words. It was Arthur that managed to find his tongue first.

"How did it happen?"

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "He woke up yesterday, and ran off. Everyone's been looking for him, but we haven't had a spot of luck yet."

"He woke up?" Harry's voice cracked slightly and as he raised an eyebrow at Snape. "If the dementors gave him their…kiss, how is it that he woke up?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. One moment he was unconscious, and the next he was up and running through the forest like a madman."

"You were with him then?" Severus nodded at Harry, and the boy's angry glare seemed to soften. "This makes no sense. What are we going to do?"

Snape shook his head. "'We' aren't going to do anything. You and the Weasleys are going to enjoy yourselves at the Quidditch Cup. Leave finding Jack up to Dumbledore and myself. I only came here to let you know what was going on. We'll find him, Harry. I promise."

Harry watched as Snape turned and walked away from him. He stared at the older wizard's retreating back for a moment, and then turned to see Ron and his dad waiting patiently for him. Without a word he followed Mr. Weasley's instructions and they took the portkey in hand and felt themselves transported to the campground where the Quidditch Cup was being held.

tbc...

* * *

_Thank you to everyone that has sent feedback and encouraged me to continue this story. RL has been a little hectic and I haven't had as much time as I'd like to work on this fic, but I am still working hard on it. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter out very soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone for the feedback on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. On to the story..._

Chapter 5

The three members of SG-1 sat in General Hammond's office quietly watching as the older man ran a hand over his bald head. He sighed as he stared back at his flagship team. In truth, he had no idea what to say to them. He had come to accept that when it came to SG-1, anything and everything really did seem possible. Slowly the General shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"Are you even certain that Thor will be able to find Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Well, sir. It's quite possible that he will. The Asgard always seem to be able to find him when they need him."

"Very well. Go ahead and contact the Asgard, we'll see if they're able to help."

With that the team was dismissed and they took off out of the conference room with great speed and purpose, while Hammond was left sitting at the table wondering just what his flagship team was getting into this time.

Jack's body seemed to be moving on autopilot as he moved around the room. He went from one console to the next checking their functions and silently wondering how on Earth he could possibly know what he was doing. In the field, he'd always left the technical work to Carter or Daniel. Though he did have the know-how to complete the tasks himself, at the moment it seemed strange to see his hands gliding across an Ancient control panel with such ease.

A few more lights went on at the opposite end of the panel and the Colonel grinned. The entire system was operational and that pleased him immensely. His hope was that his plan would work, and he would be able to go back and fix what needed fixing before it was too late.

Sighing heavily he tapped one of the controls on the console, watching as a screen popped up in front of him. A familiar face stared back at him from the screen and he bit back a curse.

"I am pleased to see you as well, O'Neill." Jack swore there was a hint of laughter in Thor's voice as he spoke to him.

"What are you doing here?"

The little alien blinked, that Jack swore was intended as a smirk. "I was on my way to answer a message sent out by your team. They require my assistance in locating you."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, sighing heavily as he let his right hand come to rest on the edge of the control console. "How did you know I was here?"

"I did not in fact, know that you were here. I believe that when you pressed the gray button in front of you, it sent out an automated transmission that my ship received only a moment ago. It was merely chance that I responded."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I am not."

With a groan Jack buried his head in his hands. "Would you at least do me a favor then?"

"Perhaps. What is it you wish me to do?"

"Don't tell Daniel and the others where I am."

Thor jerked his head slightly to the left and blinked again. "Why would you desire not to be found?"

"It's hard to explain, but there is something I have to do, and if my people know where I am it'll be that much more difficult for me to get it done."

"Is this something you should be attempting to do, O'Neill?"

Jack let another heavy sigh and shook his head. "Probably not, but it's something I need to do."

"Perhaps, you should reconsider such an action if it is indeed something that you should not attempt."

"I'm already set, buddy. Nothing you say is going to stop me. All I'm asking is that you buy me some time."

His hand fumbled with the amulet he had laid down to the left of the console, and he could see Thor start tapping on the console that was beside him. A moment later Thor materialized in the center of the room, causing Jack to fall backwards in his seat in surprise.

"You could have warned me, Thor!" Jack shouted as he pulled himself to his feet, his eyes instinctively glancing over at the amulet to make sure it was still there.

"Yes, that is true."

"What do you want?"

"I wish to know what it is you are attempting to do."

Shaking his head, Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "You wasted the trip then, buddy. I can't tell you anything."

Thor stepped forward as Jack took a step towards the amulet, still sitting on the console. Before Jack could reach it, the alien grabbed and held it up to get a better look. "This is not of the Tau'ri."

"You know what it is?"

Thor nodded, handing the amulet back to Jack. "It is a piece of Ancient technology that has great power. I have seen images of it, but it was believed to have been lost centuries ago."

The two shared an uneasy silence once Thor had finished speaking, that lasted several minutes before the Asgard finally spoke again.

"I will not attempt to dissuade you from your task, though I feel it prudent to let you know that the other Ascended beings will be watching you. They will intervene if you tamper with anything other than that which you are intending to."

Now it was Jack's turn to shake his head. "Fer cyrin out loud! You guys make no sense to me sometimes. What do you the Ascendeds have to do with anything? Wait! I thought you didn't know what I was doing?"

Without another word Thor nodded, blinked and was transported away, leaving Jack staring helplessly confused at the spot where his friend had been standing, and the sinking feeling that yet again the Asgard knew something he didn't.

> > >

"Well that wasn't much help." Carter groaned as she brought her hand to her head.

"I really thought Thor would be more helpful. I was sure that he would be able to find Jack." Teal'c put a hand on Daniel's shoulder and the younger man shook his head solemnly.

"It is unfortunate that Thor was unable to assist us, but perhaps we can still locate O'Neill on our own."

"How do you figure that, Teal'c?" Daniel asked, his eyes showing little confidence that they would be able to find their friend.

"I am not certain, but I believe we should at least attempt to find O'Neill."

"We don't know where to look. He could be anywhere!" Daniel sighed and nodded his head in agreement with Carter.

"Perhaps if SeverusSnape or another from the wizarding world assisted us it would be possible."

Daniel raised his hand to stop Teal'c, and the Jaffa arched his eyebrow in response. "I have an idea!"

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_Well, it's been a bit since I added a new chapter, but I promise I'm still working on this. I should get the next chapter posted in a few days. Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter, I truly appreciate it._

* * *

For a moment it seemed almost like deja vu as the three members of SG-1 walked into the wand shop one after the other. The gray-haired shopkeeper smiled as he recognized them, and the wizard that had come in with them.

"What can do you for you?" Ollivander asked as he stepped around the counter to greet them.

"We need a bit of information." Severus was the first to speak up as he moved to Daniel's left.

Ollivander sighed and shook his head. Quickly he walked to the door and tapped his wand on the sign so that it would change and read 'closed,' and then turned his attention back to the group standing quietly by the counter.

"I'll wager this information has to do with Jack."

Daniel and the others tried to hide their surprise but Ollivander saw it and smirked as he moved towards them.

"Have you seen him lately?" Daniel asked as smaller man walked passed them and towards the storeroom at the back of the store, the others following him as he moved.

The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. "He was here two days ago. I gave him a bit of money, and a new wand."

Severus raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would he need another wand?"

Ollivander reached the door to the storeroom and motioned for them to wait as he went inside. He came back a moment later with a small box in hand.

"He left this for you, Severus. Said to tell you he'd apologize later, whatever that means." Severus took the box from Ollicander's outstretched hands and shook his head as he opened it.

Daniel laughed softly when he saw that it was Severus's wand that was in the box, and the wizard hastily snatched it from the box and placed it protectively in the front pocket of his robe.

"Did Jack say anything else?" Daniel asked as he looked straight into the shopkeeper's eyes.

"Strangely enough he said very little. I've hardly known that man to be so quiet. It was as though he were on a mission."

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea what exactly he was doing here?" Ollivander brought his hand up to his chin and pondered Carter's question as he looked from member the group to another.

"I do believe that Jack was looking for something. I can't tell you what it was, but he was quite focused."

Severus leaned in closer and rested his hand on the older wizard's shoulder. "Ollivander, did he say anything…anything at all that might give us a clue as to where he's gone?"

"All I know is he mentioned Knockturn Alley. I can't be certain, but if whatever he was looking for was there, it doesn't bode well for him."

Severus nodded slowly and looked away for a moment. "This makes no sense. What could he possibly want in Knockturn Alley?"

Ollivander stroked his chin for a moment as he pondered the wizard's question. "There are a number of things that could be of interest to a wizard…especially one as talented as Jack."

"What are you saying, Ollivander?"

The wandmaker sighed and shook his head. "I'm only suggesting that there are reasons he would want to go to Knockturn Alley…reasons I might add, you seem hesitant to accept."

Daniel brought his hand to his forehead, sighing as he stepped between the two wizards. "What exactly are you two talking about? What reasons would Jack have to go wherever it is you think he went?"

"If he's doing something illegal, and considering he's still a wanted man in our world, Knockturn Alley is one of the few places he could go where no one would ask questions. He could easily get anything he needs and be as far out of the country as wants by now."

The rest of SG-1 shrank back at the thought of what Severus was saying. They were holding onto the slim chance that Jack was still in England, but that hope was quickly dwindling away.

> > > >

As he turned away from the control panel he took one last look at the amulet still resting on the edge of the console and sighed. Slowly and with a tinge of hesitance he took the amulet in hand and placed it around his neck. He could feel the power of it surging through him, making the hair on his arms stand on end. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for what was about to happen, but as his world began to spin he knew he wasn't anywhere near ready.

> > > >

"So where are we going?" Daniel asked as he and the rest of the team followed Severus out of Ollivander's.

"Knockturn Alley, of course." Snape spoke succinctly as he marched down the street with a purposeful stride.

They reached Knockturn Alley a few minutes later and Daniel and Carter couldn't help but shudder as they looked down the darkened street. It was by far one of the creepiest sights either one of them had seen, and considered the wide variety of things they'd both seen that said a lot.

"Do you believe we will find O'Neill here?" Teal'c's voice made Severus turn and he shook his head.

"I doubt it, but we may be able to find someone who's seen him."

The Jaffa raised his eyebrow as if uncertain how to take the wizard's response. Daniel noticed his friend's gesture and hurried his pace, hoping that they were able to find Jack soon.

Over the course of the next hour and a half, Severus led SG-1 through the shops hideaways in Knockturn Alley. They had scoured the street for information, but no one had seen anyone even resembling Jack. Finally, they came to a shop at the far end of the street, and Daniel stepped inside with the others just on his heels.

"What's a nice fella like you doin here?" The shopkeeper asked as he sneered at Daniel while the young man pushed his glasses further unto his face.

"Looking for someone, actually."

The wiry shopkeeper glared at Daniel and the others that had followed him into the shop and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Who is it you lookin for?"

Severus took a step forward before Daniel could answer, pulling a photograph from his robes. "This man, have you seen him before?"

Shaking his head the shopkeeoer turned back to his counter and began to run a rag over the glass case behind him. "Can't say I've seen no one like that round these parts. What you want him for anyhow?"

"That's our business, shopkeeper." Daniel and Carter tried to hide their surprise at the tone of Severus's voice as he spoke to the other wizard.

"Well, I can't help ya. Now if you ain't buying sumthin, I suggest ya leave."

Severus growled at the shopkeeper and turned to leave. For the briefest of moments his eyes caught sight of glass case just behind where Daniel and Sam standing. He felt drawn to it almost, though he wasn't certain why. Slowly he walked towards it and let his fingers touch the glass.

"This case is empty; you should at least display something here."

The shopkeeper turned around from the case he was cleaning and stared blankly at the empty case the stranger was pointing to.

"That necklace disappeared years ago."

Daniel wrinkled his brow in confusion at the wizard's answer. "Um…then why is the case still empty?"

"That necklace disappeared years ago, that's all I can tell you. Now leave."

There was a hollow tone in the shopkeeper's voice, the others couldn't help but notice. Curiously, they moved towards the door at Severus's insistence. Once they reached it Severus reached into his robe and pulled out his wand. He whispered a few words and white mist left the tip of his wand and hit the shopkeeper in the face.

"What was in that case?" Severus asked the shopkeeper as the others watched in confusion, not sure what their friend had just done.

"A family heirloom, a necklace shaped like a crystal star. My mum give it me when I was boy. That man in the photograph took it yesterday."

Severus and the shopkeeper talked a moment longer before Snape waved his wand at the other wizard one last time and whispered a few more words. The shopkeeper's eyes glazed over and Severus ushered the team out the door as quickly as he could.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here is the next chapter. I'm afraid chapter 8 isn't quite finished yet, still tweaking it a bit. I'll post it as soon as I can. Thanks again for the feedback on the last few chapters, it's greatly appreciated. Now on to the story..._

* * *

"What the heck happened back there, Severus!" Daniel shouted as they reached the corner. 

Severus turned back and looked around them. They were standing on the edge of the street just outside of Ollivander's. Shaking his head he ushered the team inside. As they entered Ollivander could see that the younger wizard looked curiously disturbed by something. He led the visibly frustrated team to the back of his shop, making sure to lock his shop up before he hurried them to a small back room.

"Are you planning to answer my question anytime today?" Daniel was livid as he raised his arms, exasperated at the older man for remaining quiet so long.

"I take it you found information about your brother." Ollivander stated matter-of-factly as Daniel and Sam shrugged their shoulders waiting for Severus to respond.

"A shopkeeper in Knockturn Alley saw Jack yesterday. He said Jack took something from his shop…a necklace with a crystal star."

Ollivander brought his right hand to his chin. "Curious. What would Jack want with a necklace."

"I'm not certain, but there is something familiar about the necklace he took. I've seen it before, though I don't know where."

"Um…excuse me, but how do you know what the necklace looks like. It wasn't in the shop."

Severus turned towards Daniel and brought his hand to his head. "There was an image of it in his mind. I saw very clearly what it looked like."

"Wait a minute! You can read minds?" Carter shrieked in surprise as a blush came over her cheeks.

"In a manner of speaking…yes." Teal's and Daniel glanced at one another as Severus continued. "The technical term for it is Legilimency. It doesn't work on everyone, but in the case of the shopkeeper he was pretty much an open book."

"So you can read our minds too?" Carter asked, the skepticism clear in her voice.

"As I said, it doesn't work with everyone." Severus smiled softly as the Major lowered her head. "Though I am curious who this Jolinar woman is, she seems rather interesting."

Sam blinked as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "How…It's just…You can…How?"

Daniel tried to hide his laughter at his friend's apparent loss of speech and turned his focus to Severus and Ollivander.

"You said it doesn't work with everyone?"

"No. People can be trained to deflect an invasion into their minds. Muggles and wizards alike are able to stop someone trying to read them. Jack is actually far better at it than I am. "

"Reading minds?"

"Yes. He spent years learning to control his mind. I suppose it was in part, to protect him from the visions he had. Learning the control made it easier for him to focus and shut out the visions when he needed to."

Daniel and Teal'c both nodded in understanding. "He told us about the visions. He said they nearly drove him crazy."

Severus and Ollivander shuddered, remembering the pain Jack had endured because of his 'gift' and some had called it. In truth, it had always seemed like more of a curse.

"Unfortunately, that is true. He was so young when they first started that it was just too much for him to handle. If he hadn't learned the control techniques that a legilimens or occlumens knows he would have gone completely mad."

"Occlumens." Daniel said the word out loud, then snapped his fingers together. "That's Latin it means to block the mind?"

Severus nodded and laughed softly to himself. "I keep forgetting you're a linguist. That's essentially correct. A legilimens is able to block someone from entering their mind."

"And O'Neill possesses this ability?"

They all turned, surprised that the stoic Jaffa had actually spoken.

"Yes. As I said, he is far stronger than I am in that skill."

Ollivander shook his head. "Jack is far stronger than most any wizard I've come across, even you-know-who."

Severus was taken aback by the other wizard's comment, as were the rest of SG-1.

"What about this necklace that you saw?" Daniel tried to change the subject seeing that Snape looked immensely uncomfortable. "You said if seemed familiar?"

"It did, though I don't recall where I've seen it."

Ollivander sighed and leaned closer to Severus. "Could you draw it?"

The black-haired wizard nodded and Ollivander went over to the nearby desk and brought back a quill and parchment. In a few minutes Severus had sketched a drawing of the necklace and he turned it so the others could see.

"Does it look familiar to you, Ollivander?"

The old wizard looked up at Severus with an expression of horror on his face. "Are you certain this is what you saw?"

"Yes. Quite. What is it?"

"The Star of the Sorceror."

Severus let the parchment slip from his fingers and fall to the floor. The words rang in his ears as he stared at the wand-maker in disbelief. He turned towards Daniel and the rest of SG-1 with the same horrific expression on his face and the team stared back in uncertainty, frightened by the looks the two wizards were giving them.

> > > >

Jack opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, his left hand touching the bottom of the console and his right clutching the amulet around his neck. He could feel the power surging through it, though it had lessened since he first put it on. With a heavy sigh he pulled himself to a sitting position. It took a few more minutes before he was able to get to his feet and he stumbled away from the console, to a panel on the far wall. He ran his hand over the scanner beside the panel and it opened up from the wall, a soft glow emanating from inside it.

He took a deep breath before reaching inside and removing the contents. There were two matching amulets to the one he wore on his neck. They glowed in his palm and he could just make out what appeared to be an inscription carved into the crystals. Curiously, he reached for the one on his neck and noticed it also had an inscription carved into it. With the other two in hand he started back towards the console and took a seat, feeling the energy emanating from all the crystals start to flow through him.

Placing all three amulets before him on the console he studied them for a moment. The inscriptions were in a language he couldn't read, but as he fumbled with them he noticed that they each had groove marks or indentations where they could be placed together. Taking a deep breath he began to put the three crystals together, completely unprepared for what happened next.

As soon as the crystals were pieced together they began to glow a bright blue and rose up from the console and out of Jack's hand. He tried to grab at them but a shield prevented him from touching them. The crystals began to spin and change color and Jack tried again to grab them, this time he concentrated and aimed the wand he'd pulled from his robe at it.

The crystals started to move towards him and he felt another surge of energy go through him as his fingers touched the first crystal. This time the force of the surge threw him backwards, but he managed to get hold of the crystals and didn't let go as he felt himself flung back against the wall. The impact jarred him, but he shrugged it off, picking up his wand and gingerly standing back up and he stuffed the wand back in his pocket.

With the crystals still in his hand he sat back down in front of the console, placing both hands palm up, in front of him. He watched as the crystals glowed softly and rose just above his palm.

"Well, here goes nothing." He whispered to himself as he strengthened his focus on the crystals.

The crystals changed colors once more, and Jack felt himself being enveloped by their energy. He concentrated on what he wanted the crystals to do and let them do their work as he used every bit of his own strength to focus as the energy took over him.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, here is the next chapter. I'm just about done with the following chapter, so I'll do my best to get it up soon. Thanks for the reviews on the last section. I promise I'm trying to make this whole thing clear. I know some of you were a little confused, but you'll just have to be patient. It'll all make sense soon._

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself still in the control room. A quick look around told him all he needed and he quickly gathered himself and started for the door. He went back up to the surface and carefully made his way into the forest.

It was dark outside, and the night air was chilly on his skin. He could feel the gooseflesh already forming on his thinly covered arms. He plunged on as quickly as he could, the amulet still around his neck and resting comfortably against his now shivering flesh.

> > > >

"What is the Star of the Sorcerer?" Daniel asked as he picked up the parchment that Severus had dropped.

There was a long silence before Ollivander spoke up. "It is something rarely spoken of in the wizarding world."

"Less spoken of than you-know-who?" The wand-maker glared at the young man and the challenging tone of his voice.

"Yes. It is said that the Star possesses a great power. This power was so great that Merlin himself had it broken in three pieces and had each piece hidden away so that it could never be used again." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head in Ollivander's direction as if wanting more information. The old wizard shook his head and slowly continued. "Legend has it that a piece was cast into the ocean so that no wizard could ever wield that kind of power, and destroy the world as nearly happened."

"When was this?" Daniel raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Centuries ago…" Ollivander was cut off by Severus muttering under his breath. They turned in his direction as his voice got louder.

"How could he have found it?"

With a sigh Ollivander nodded. "That is a good question, but I believe a better one would be what does he plan to do with it?"

> > > >

Jack stumbled through the forest, moving as quickly as he could towards Hogwart's. He could just make out the flags waving near the quidditch pitch as he got closer to the school. He crossed behind the pitch and found himself staring at the gate leading onto the grounds. There was smoke billowing out of Hagrid's chimney as Jack slowly crept past the small hut. Just as he got past the door he could hear voices inside. Peeking in the window he saw Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore talking by the fireplace.

"Wonder wha happened to him." The groundskeeper muses as he stared blankly at Dumbledore.

"I haven't a clue, Hagrid, but I have a feeling he is safe wherever he is."

"He's a good boy, he is. I'm sure gonna miss im." Hagrid sighed as he brought his hands up to cup his face and began to weep.

"There, there." Dumbledore reached out to pat the larger man's arm.

Jack watched the two of them interact with much curiosity as they continued to talk about the missing hippogriff. He was caught by surprise when the headmaster turned his head towards the window, and he nearly fell over trying to duck out of the way so he wouldn't be seen. Hearing them move for the door he quickly gathered himself and ran for the tree line a few yards away.

> > > >

"What could he possibly be planning to do?" Carter asked as she ran her fingers through her short blonde hair.

"Honestly, I've no idea. None of this makes any sense." Severus sighed heavily, shaking his head in disbelief. Suddenly, a look of horror came over his face and the others turned to stare at him. "Ollivander, do you think it's possible that he has the other pieces?"

The shopkeeper's eyes bulged in his head as he tried to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. "Impossible." That single word left his lips as barely a whisper.

"Didn't you say that one was thrown into the ocean?" Daniel's voice caught everyone's attention.

Severus nodded. "That's what the legend says."

"What about the other two pieces?"

Ollivander and Snape shared a quick glance before the wandmaker spoke up. "They were hidden by Merlin and Morgana. No one knows where they were placed, but I heard a tale when I was boy that they were given to the unicorns to guard."

"Why the unicorns?"

Severus shook his head at Carter's question as though it were so simple she should not have bothered asking it. "Unicorns are the purest creatures alive. If the pieces were given to them it was so they would forever be kept from being found by wizards and muggles alike."

"And you think it's possible for Jack to have found all three pieces?"

"Well, Daniel…knowing Jack as I do, I'd say it's a sure bet that he has them, though I've no idea how he did it."

Daniel fumbled with the button on his shirt as he tried to make sense of what the two wizards were telling them. He could see that Carter was having as hard a time as he was grasping this, while Teal'c merely stared at them all as impassively as he always did.

"What are we going to do?" Daniel finally asked once the silence in the room had become unbearable.

They all stared at one another as if waiting for someone to give the perfect answer. For a moment no one said a word, then finally Severus tapped his fingers on his forearm, his lips curling slightly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I suppose we need to find ourselves a unicorn."

> > > >

Silently, Jack cursed himself for what he was about to do, but he knew there was no other way. He'd managed to stay hidden as events of that night had unfolded. He watched quietly from a well covered spot a few feet away as Harry and the others exited the Whomping Willow and the fight with Remus began. Seeing his moment he moved quickly, chasing after Peter once the wizard had changed into his animagi form and moved into the forest. Never before had he moved that quickly, but he knew he couldn't lose the little rat, too much was at stake if he did.

He followed the rodent through the darkened woods. Chasing a tiny creature in the pitch black forest was no easy task, but Jack managed it, using every skill and trick he'd ever learned to make sure he didn't lose Pettigrew before he'd taken him where he needed to go. Finally, after what seemed like ages Jack heard Peter stop. He could hear the wizard thinking so loudly he nearly shouted for him to be quiet, but stopped himself just short of that. To his surprise Peter changed back into his human form and began to move slowly through the forest. Jack couldn't help but grin at his good fortune as he crept silently along with him.

They kept moving until sunrise, when reached a well hidden hut near the edge of the forest. Curious Jack slipped around to get a closer look. He could feel a dark presence the nearer he got, and had to clamp down on the urge to pass out as the familiar presence coursed through him.

"Come in." The eerie voice called out to him as he approached the entrance.

Slowly he stepped inside his eyes watering at the overpowering stench of death that filled the air in the hut. Looking around he could see a few animal carcasses on the floor, flies swarming around them, and dark shadow lingering in the corner. He approached it cautiously as it stretched towards him.

"Are you still my servant, Jack?"

Smiling wickedly Jack nodded as he knelt down in front of the shadow. "Yes my lord. I have always been your servant."

The voice laughed softly while the shadow stretched itself to cover Jack completely. "I knew you would come. Now, you will help me gain back the power I have lost."

"Yes, master. Tell me what you wish of me."

Jack could feel Voldemort's energy pulsing through his skin, the sensation almost overwhelming him as he fought to remain upright. Suddenly, he felt himself begin to fall backwards. The last sight he saw was Peter Pettigrew standing at the entrance of the hut as he closed his eyes allowing sleep to claim him.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm working on the next couple chapters. They should be ready pretty soon. Hopefully, folks are stillinto this story. I know my updates have been a bit sporadic over the last few months, but I'm trying to make them more regular now. Also, I appreciate any and all feedback ppl wanna send my way. Anyway, onto the next chapter...Enjoy._

* * *

The three members of SG-1 along with Severus returned to the forest that afternoon. Much to their surprise the Centaurs were waiting to greet them.

"We know what it is you seek, but I must tell you they will not come to any of you easily." Firenze warned them as he shook Daniel's hand.

"We mean the unicorns no harm. We only want to find Jack."

The Centaur sighed heavily. "That may be so, but I do not believe they can help you with your search."

"The only way to know for certain is to try." Severus tugged at the hem of his robe, and Firenze nodded.

"My brothers and I will not stop you, but you must leave your wand and the muggles must leave their weapons behind."

Carter balked at the Centaur's words and then shared a quick glance at Daniel. The expression on the young man's face made her change her mind and she removed the gun from inside her jacket, handing to Firenze. Daniel and Teal'c did the same as quickly as they could. Severus shook his head but reluctantly pulled his wand from his robes, handing it to the Centaur with a look of disdain on his face.

"I've only just got it back, so do be gentle with it."

Firenze rolled his eyes. "You must go now. I will leave your things with Hagrid."

With that the group marched into the forest, Severus taking the lead as Firenze galloped off towards the groundskeeper's hut. The team moved through the forest with Severus in the lead. After about an hour Carter motioned for Daniel and Teal'c to stop.

"How exactly are we going to find these unicorns?" Carter asked as she sighed impatiently.

Snape whirled around glaring at the major with disdain. Teal'c took a protective step forward while Daniel shook his head at his three teammates.

"What about the words that Jack used to call the unicorns before?" They all turned to stare at Daniel in confusion.

After a moment of silence Severus finally spoke up. "What are you talking about?"

"It's how Jack was spared by the dementors. I…I spoke the words he'd used before to call the unicorns…"

Snape's eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. "Of course. It all makes sense now. The unicorns would have been the only thing strong enough to stop that many dementors at once."

"Um…not sure I'm following you." Daniel raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what Snape was trying to say.

"What words did he use, Daniel?"

Slowly the linguist began to say the incantation that had called the unicorns to Jack's aid many months before. "Accium Quertus Nothas Learuim"

At Snape's insistence he repeated the words once more and the group waited for a response. An eternity seemed to pass in the next few minutes, before the sound of hoof beats caught their attention. Though the sound was coming towards them they could see nothing. The sounds stopped abruptly and the group looked around in confusion wondering where it could have come from.

Daniel blinked a few times then took a step away from the group. A few feet ahead he could just make out the soft sounds of heavy breathing and he slowly inched his way towards it. As he neared the spot where he heard the breathing he reached a hand out to touch a nearby tree and felt himself pulled forward. He could hear Teal'c and Carter calling out his name as he plunged headfirst into the dirt.

> > > >

"I have missed your counsel, Corrigan. You always were my most trusted advisor." Voldemort's voice was like gravel and it was almost painful for Jack to listen to.

"It was an honor to serve you, Master."

"Tell me, what has happened to my other servants? I know the fate of a few, but in my hiding I have not been able to seek them all out."

Jack lowered his head, snarling in disgust. "Unfortunately, few have remained loyal to you since your departure. I'm afraid many of them were too afraid to be sent to Azkaban. Malfoy and his cronies were among the first to denounce you. They swore that they had been under the Imperius Curse while they did your bidding."

"What of Bartimus?"

With a smile Jack nodded his head. "The boy was sent to Azkaban by his own father, but he died. I know he was always loyal to you, Master."

"I'm still loyal, my lord." Peter Pettigrew's voice piped up from a few feet away, and Jack growled at the pathetic looking wizard.

"You've have done nothing more than hide in shame while I have been gone." Voldemort's voice grew loud like thunder, causing Peter to cower in fear.

"You're hardly worth my master's effort, ratboy." Corrigan took a step forward as if to strike Pettigrew, but felt Voldemort's presence holding him back.

"Calm yourself, Jack. Peter may be a worthless coward, but I may yet have a use for him. First, we must get the preparations in motion for my return. Soon I will have my revenge on Harry Potter and once again take my place as the most powerful wizard alive."

Corrigan smiled at his master's words as nodded. "What would you have me do?"

"First, you must seek out our dear friend Mr. Crouch."

"But he's dead, Master?" Jack felt a coldness rush through is body, cringing as his lungs tightened in his chest.

Voldemort's voice was icy and coarse. "I do not believe that is so."

"Where should I seek him?"

"Find his father."

Jack bowed his head in agreement, then slowly turned his gaze towards the doorway of the tiny hut before getting to his feet.

> > > >

"Daniel?" Carter called out as she approached the area where Daniel had been standing. He was nowhere to be seen. All any of them know for certain was that Daniel had fallen forward and then disappeared before they could reach him.

Frantically, the three remaining teammates scoured the area trying to find their missing colleague. It was no use, even with Snape using what little magic he could without his wand, they had no idea where Daniel had gone or how they were going to find him.

He popped an eye open as he tried to gather himself to sit up. Groaning he eased himself up to a sitting position and tried to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Guys? Where are you?" He called out when he didn't see or hear his teammates anywhere nearby.

"Your friends cannot be allowed to join us, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel looked up to see a magnificent unicorn moving towards him. "Whoa! Where am I?"

"That is of no consequence. Why have you called us to you?" The melodic cadence of the unicorn's voice caught Daniel by surprise as he shook his head.

"I…I…My friends and I wanted to ask…we wanted to know…"

The unicorn stopped him mid-sentence. "You wish to know of Jack O'Neill's fate. You also wish to know the whereabouts of the Star of the Sorcerer, do you not?"

"Um…how did you…if you knew what I wanted, why did you ask me?" Raising an eyebrow at the unicorn Daniel sighed in confusion.

"I did not know until the thoughts came into your mind."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against the nearby tree. "Well, can you help us?"

With a nod the unicorn began to speak once more. "To the first question, Jack is fulfilling a part of his destiny, though his future is still clouded. As for the second, we unicorns were indeed given the pieces of the Star to hide from the mortal world. We hid them with a race of beings you call the Asgard. Where they were placed I do not know, but can tell you that Jack has found them and will use them to complete his task. That is all I can say."

"The Asgard?" The confusion was clear on Daniel's face as he shook his head.

"The Asgard have helped us watch over this world for centuries."

"So they would know where the Star is now?"

The unicorn sighed. "Perhaps."

"What did you mean about Jack fulfilling his destiny?"

"We each have a path that we continue on. He has chosen his course, and must now see it through to the end."

"Okay, that made absolutely no sense."

The magical creature laughed heartily. "Your innocence is quiet refreshing, Daniel."

Daniel snorted in disbelief. "Innocence? I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No, you may not see yourself as innocent, but I can see your true goodness. It is that goodness that makes you pure and innocent in my eyes."

"What about my friends? They're good people too."

The unicorn lowered its head. "That may be so, but they are touched by darkness where you are not. Your soul is still free and pure while theirs are bound by the lives they've lead."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Do not trouble yourself with this. One day you will understand it all."

Shrugging his shoulders Daniel stood up. "Can you help us find Jack?"

"No, I cannot. If you cease your search, he will come to you. Already he is on his way, you need only be patient."

"Not sure my friends are going to like that answer."

"It is all I can give."

Daniel could feel that the unicorn had said all that it was going to, so he nodded. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Daniel Jackson."

"Just one more thing…"

Before Daniel could ask the unicorn pointed its head towards the tree Daniel had been leaning against. "All you need to do is place your hands on either side of the tree trunk and you will find yourself back with your friends."

With that the unicorn took off at a gallop, leaving Daniel alone. He stared at the tree for a long moment then gently placed his palms against it, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them again he saw three very bewildered teammates staring back at him.

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

_Well, since I didn't get much of response from the last two chapters, I'm taking that to mean ppl aren't really reading this. The next few chapters are finished, but I'm going to hold off posting them if I don't get some feedback on this one. Don't wanna blackmail folks into reviewing, but I also don't wanna keep writing this if no one is reading. So if you want more, please review._

* * *

"That's all they had to say?" Carter's irate voice carried throughout the forest as Daniel winced at the unpleasant sound. 

"I'm afraid so. Whatever Jack's doing, it's not something we can do anything about. We just have to wait for him to come to us."

"That answer is unacceptable." The boom of Teal'c's voice stopped everyone in their tracks.

For a moment they all stood in silence as the forest surrounding them seemed to breathe for them. Snape broke the silence with a heavy sigh as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes.

"It'll be getting dark soon. We should head back to the castle. We can discuss this more once we get there."

Reluctantly, the group agreed and slowly began to make their way back towards Hogwart's. They arrived a while later, just as the sun was setting in the distance. The groundskeeper was sitting on the steps in front of his hut waiting for them as they came out of the forest. Hagrid gave them back their belongings, then quickly ushered them to the castle where Dumbledore was awaiting their return.

> > > >

It took him two days to figure out where Bartimus Crouch Jr. had been hiding. Now, he was waiting for the perfect moment to surprise the young man. As he watched the older Crouch leave the ministry he followed him at a distance. Once Crouch had reached his home, Jack pounced.

In a flash he shoved the older man into the house, slamming the door behind them once they were inside.

"What nonsense is this! Who the devil are you?" Smiling wildly Jack pulled out his wand, waving it at Crouch.

"I'm the one who's been sent to free your son."

Crouch tried to look indignant, but Jack could feel the fear in the other man. "Wh…what are you talking about? My son is dead. He died in Azkaban, years ago."

Laughing Jack lowered his wand. "That's what you want the world the think, but I know the truth. Your son is here right now. In fact, he's downstairs at this very moment being guarded by your house elf…Winky, is her name, I believe."

Crouch gasped in shock. "That's preposterous!"

"Is it, Barty? How about we go downstairs and find out if I'm right?"

He gulped in a breath then nodded his head. "Very well."

They moved towards the door leading to the cellar. When they reached it Jack motioned for Crouch to open it, and the older wizard did so hesitantly. Slowly they eased their way down the steps, stopping at the last step where Jack waved his wand and light burst forth from the tip. To the naked eye the cellar was completely empty, but Jack could feel the younger Crouch's presence. He pushed the older Crouch forward a few more steps, stopping him just near a pile of wood.

"I told you he's not here."

Jack chuckled softly to himself as he shook his head. "You don't honestly expect me to believe that, do you?"

"Well, you don't see him here, do you?" Crouch protested as he waved his arms and spun around the room.

"Just because I can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't here." Corrigan rolled his eyes, stepped away from the older Crouch and walked towards the opposite corner of the room.

The older Crouch visibly tensed the nearer Jack drew to the corner. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead as Jack pointed his wand at the corner and whispered a few words that Crouch couldn't quite hear. A moment later two figure appeared huddled in the corner…one small house elf, and a very alive Bartimus Crouch Jr.

> > > >

"I sense that your superiors will not be at all pleased with the results of your search, Major Carter." Dumbledore commented as the visibly irritated major shook her head.

"They're expecting us to bring back the colonel."

"Perhaps, if I could speak with them?"

Carter shook her head in frustration. "No offence, but I'm not sure that would help any."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Daniel chimed, seeing that the major was losing her patience fast.

"I just don't get. All this talk about destiny and magic medallions…it makes no sense to me." Carter sank back in her chair.

She looked around Dumbledore's office where they were all seated. The reality of the situation seemed to hit her all at once. She was sitting with two wizards, talking about magic medallions, destiny, and all sorts of things she'd never believed in a few months before. In truth, she wasn't sure if she even believed them now, despite everything that was right in front of her face telling her it was real. Silently, she shook her head and quickly got to her feet. Before anyone could respond she bolted for the door, leaving the others gaping at her chair in confusion.

> > > >

"Well, well, well. I love the disguise, Barty. Must say it's cleverer than I'd ever thought you were capable of." Jack smirked at Crouch, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You've no idea what a menace that boy is. I'm doing this for his own protection."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…you shouldn't treat your own child like this, Crouch. It just isn't right."

The younger Crouch stared up at the two men, his eyes glazed over in what Jack was certain was an Imperius Curse. For a brief moment he could see a flicker in the younger man's eyes as though he were trying to fight the curse and Jack smirked.

"Looks like your curse isn't as full proof as you'd like it to be."

"Enough! What do you want with my son?" The older Crouch growled as he pulled his wand from his robe pocket.

"Now, now, Barty. I told you what I want. I've come here to free him."

"I can't let you do that." The older Crouch trained his wand on Jack, but he wasn't quite fast enough.

"Expelliarmus!" Crouch flew backwards and his wand landed on the ground a few feet away.

Jack was quick to grab the other wand and when he turned back around he saw that the younger Crouch was now standing at his full height, and glaring at him angrily.

"I'm setting you free, the least you could do is look happy about it, Bart."

"Don't call me that! I could have escaped on my own."

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded. "Of course you could have. I'm sure you were on your way to planning the perfect escape already."

The younger man haughtily puffed out his chest as he grinned at Jack with an air of confidence. "My plan would have been far less of a hassle."

"Oh really? Well, far be it for me to interfere in the great Bartimus Crouch Jr.'s plans of escape." Jack let his voice linger on the 'Jr,' as he watched the younger wizard grit his teeth in anger.

Snarling the younger Crouch turned his head towards the unconscious heap near the stairs that was his father. "What exactly were you planning to do with him?"

"I'll leave that to you, after all he is YOUR father."

A wild gleam came over the younger man's eyes, and Jack couldn't help but shudder at how inhuman it made Crouch look.

Using his wand Jack lifted the unconscious man up and moved him back upstairs, while the younger Crouch turned to deal with the house elf that was whimpering in the corner. As Jack left the cellar he could hear Barty whispering to the house elf, and for a moment he wondered just what was being said. A few minutes later Crouch joined Jack upstairs where the other wizard was waiting in the older Crouch's bedroom, where he had laid the older man down on the bed.

"You know, Corrigan, I thought you were dead." Crouch shut the door behind them, then quickly pulled out a wand from the nearby dresser aiming squarely at Jack's chest.

"Not a chance. I just wasn't fool enough to get caught." Jack aimed his own wand directly at Crouch, neither man willing to back down.

Crouch shook his head. "No, you were simply enough of a coward to run."

Gritting his teeth Jack took a step towards the younger man. "If Voldemort didn't seem to like you so much, I'd kill you where you stand."

"You aren't wizard enough to do it." Jack stood nose-to-nose with Crouch while the younger man sneered at him. "You were always our master's pet. You'll do as you're told, and if bringing me to him is what you were ordered to do, you'll do just that."

"Don't be so sure, Crouch. I'm far more dangerous than you think."

With a mocking smile Crouch nodded. "I don't doubt you're dangerous…but you only follow orders. Thinking on your own was never something you were good at. Your visions were your greatest power; anything else was minimal in comparison."

Sighing Jack lowered his wand, while Crouch grinned in triumph. "Let's get going, Crouch. Our Master is waiting."

"First, I have to deal with HIM." The younger man growled as he looked down at his father.

Taking the wand in his hand he pointed it at the unconscious man. Uttering the Imperius Curse he ordered his father to wake up. The older man was fighting fervently against the curse, but he wasn't quite strong enough. All the hate and anger that had built up in the younger man was too strong for Crouch Sr. to withstand.

Jack watched, trying to hold back his horror as the older man lost his battle against the curse and slowly lost his mind as well. He could see the madness taking over as the younger Crouch used all his strength to overpower his father. For the briefest of moments Crouch Sr. gained control and ran for the door, and in a split second the younger wizard aimed.

"Crucio!"

The older Crouch's body went rigid as she screamed in pain, falling face first onto the floor. Jack shook his head in disgust at what he was witnessing, as the Barty Crouch Jr. continued to punish his father, the howls of pain echoing through the halls of the house.

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad to know so many are still readingand enjoying this fic. I promise I will do my best to keep it updated regularly from here on out. I've already written the last chapter.N ow it's just a matter of building the rest of this to that point, but I've got quite a few chapters to go until then. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. I appreciated your comments and questions. To anyone still wondering what side Jack is actually on, all I will say is keep reading. Everything will become clear...eventually. Well, onto the next chapter..._

* * *

Sam Carter had never felt so completely lost before. Until recently her life had made perfect sense. Everything fit into its perfect place and she was content with how it all came together. With the discovery of her CO's magical ability, and subsequently being dropped into this strange world, she'd never even considered possible, her life had been turned upside-down.

She fought a losing battle in her mind, hoping she could come to terms with this new reality she was faced with, but it just wasn't happening. Science had always been her greatest weapon. The answers to all her questions could all be found in the scientific safe haven she knew and understood. Now, all of her schooling and training seemed all but pointless next to all the magic and fairytale information that was being crammed down her throat.

A part of her was angry, while an even bigger part of her was utterly confused. She wanted desperately to understand what was going on around to her, to be able to pinpoint exactly how it was all possible, and the fact that she couldn't was driving her insane. As she sat outside, letting the cool breeze brush across her now pink cheeks she sighed as a tear rolled down her face.

"Excuse me." A soft feminine voice called out to her and she swung around quickly wiping her tear away as she did so.

"Hello."

The bright-eyed young woman nervously fidgeted with her hands as she approached the Major. "Sam Carter, right?"

"Yes, and you're Hermione?" Carter bit her lower lip, praying she'd said the right name.

Hermione nodded as she smiled. "That's right."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was sending an owl to my parents and I saw you sitting out here all alone. I thought I'd say hi."

Sam smiled back at the young woman, then motioned for her to have a seat beside on the bench she was resting on.

"From what I gather you're a pretty smart young lady."

Hermione blushed and lowered her head. "I suppose so."

"You don't sound like you agree."

"Honestly, I understand books and such, but I think I'm truly lost when it comes to the simple things."

Carter raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the young witch meant. "Why do you think that?"

It was obvious that she was hesitant to explain herself as she stuttered trying to find a decent way to respond. "Well, it's just…what I mean is…I…oh bloody hell!"

Sam bit her lip to keep from laughing as Hermione buried her head in her hands. "You know, I think I know exactly what you mean."

The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "How can you? I can't even find the right words to explain it myself."

Smirking Carter shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me give this a shot…You spend all your time studying, and trying to do your school work. Your grades probably have you at the top of your class. But you have a virtually invisible social life. Am I right so far?"

Hermione gulped hard as she nodded. Sam gently reached out, placing a hand on the young witch's shoulder.

"I was the same way when I was your age. The other stuff comes along eventually."

"What if you don't want to wait?"

Sam shook with laughter at the heavy sigh the brunette gave off. "What's your rush?"

"I suppose it's because all the other girls in my dorm seem quite taken with…well, with boys, wanting to fix themselves up, and I guess it just confuses me."

"What does?"

"Why don't Ron or Harry see me that way?" Sam was taken aback at the comment and shook her head.

"Do you like either of them…in that way?" Hermione nervously looked up at Carter and shrugged her shoulders. "That's not much of an answer."

"Well, it's the best I can give you." The young witch straightened her shoulders and sat upright, puffing her chest out defensively.

Sam didn't have to be a mind reader to get that the girl was trying to mask her true feelings, and for a moment she sympathized with Hermione. The witch looked so fragile at that moment, leaving Carter desperately wanting to help her.

"Boys can be pretty slow at times."

Hermione groaned. "Their thick as a troll most of the time."

With a chuckle Sam nodded. "Can't say I know how dense a troll can be, but I think I get your point. Don't worry about it though. Things will happen in their own time. Don't be in such a rush to grow up."

For the briefest of moments Hermione saw the strange look on Carter's face at the mention of trolls and the young witch couldn't help but respond to it.

"It's hard for you isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

Hermione bit her lower lip for a second before continuing. "What I mean is, you're a scientist. It has to be difficult for you to grasp this world when everything you've been taught says that none of this is possible."

Sam was quiet for a long moment as she considered what the young witch was saying. "None of it makes sense to me."

"Honestly, I completely understand. My parents are both muggles and they still have a hard time with all of this." Hermione waved her arms around to illustrate her point.

"Really? So you didn't grow up knowing about magic?"

The major was surprised as Hermione shook her head. "No, when I got my letter telling me I'd been accepted to Hogwart's, my parents thought it was a joke."

"How did they come to accept it?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow as she curled her lips outward. "Well, they found out my grandmother was a witch. She showed them that magic was real and they reluctantly let me come to school here."

"Reluctantly?"

"Yes, they still don't really understand the magic…I mean, they're dentists. Magic is so far out of their realm of possibility it's just…well, you know…" Hermione raised her arms to emphasize what she couldn't quite find the words to say.

Sam nodded her head in understanding. "I get it, I get it."

"I think they just accepted that the magic was out of their control and went on with their lives."

"I don't know how to accept all of…this." Sam motioned to the surrounding area. "It goes against everything I've known to be true."

"Then change what you know to be true."

Shaking her head Sam stood up. "It's not that easy, Hermione."

The young witch nodded. "No, I don't suppose it is…but if you expect to help Jack, you can't have disbelief in magic. He's a wizard too."

With a heavy sigh Carter sat back down, silently burying her head in her hands. A moment later she looked up to see Hermione quietly watching her. Deep down she knew that Hermione was right, but a nagging part of her couldn't quite let go of how surreal it all seemed. The truth of the witch's words slowly began to sink in as Carter took a deep breath and let it out.

"You know, you're a pretty clever young lady."

Hermione blushed slightly as she smiled back at Sam. "Thanks."

The bells of the clock tower began to ring and young witch's head shot up as she realized the time. She quickly excused herself and ran off inside the building, leaving Sam alone with her thoughts. As the major listened to the last chime of the bells, she stood back up, straightened her shoulders and nodded her head. It wasn't an easy thing to accept the total upturning of your world, but Carter knew she had no choice if she wanted to be at all useful in the search for her CO. With a renewed vigor she started back towards Dumbledore's office, hoping that the others weren't too put off by her earlier display.

> > > >

Jack listened as Lord Voldemort laid out his plan. Crouch, and Pettigrew were hanging on their master's every word, while Jack did his best to stay focused, and not point out the flaws in the Dark Lord's scheme. Suddenly, he noticed that the room had gone silent. Looking up he saw that all eyes were fixed on him and he gulped in surprise.

"I take it you do not agree with my plans, Corrigan." Voldemort's voice boomed across the room, causing Jack to lower his head.

"M-Master, your plans are well thought out. I wouldn't dare to disagree with them."

"But I sense you do disagree with them…explain yourself."

For a moment he fidgeted with his hands, then quickly looked around the room at Crouch and Pettigrew who were eyeing him with disdain.

"Well, it's just that you need someone at the school to make sure the Potter boy does as you expect."

"And whom would you suggest?"

Corrigan mustered his confidence and turned his gaze directly on Crouch. "Him."

The younger wizard glared at Jack, shaking his head furiously. "What are you talking about?"

"All you'd need is a polyjuice potion. You can pretend to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and keep an eye on Potter. No one would ever know the difference."

Crouch continued to shake his head, but stopped when he heard Voldemort chuckle softly. "I do believe you've made a good point. Crouch you will infiltrate the school while Corrigan and Pettigrew continue to with the other preparations for the Triwazard Tournament."

"Yes Master." All three wizards chorused at once. The Dark Lord laid out the rest of his plan, then sent each of them on their way.

As Jack left the room he was suddenly hit with the realization that things were about to get even more dangerous than they already were.

tbc...


	12. Chapter 12

Explaining to General Hammond that they were unable to find the Colonel was far from the easiest task SG-1 had ever had, but they'd managed to pull it off without the general losing his temper. Actually, they were quite surprised at the calm response the general had given them when they reported in. The Texan had simply nodded in acceptance as he waved them out of his office once they'd finished their explanation.

Daniel had retreated to his office, doing his best to act as though it didn't bother him that Jack was still missing. He was halfway through a translation one of the other SG teams had brought back from their latest mission, when the unicorn's words came to him once again. Desperately he wondered what his friend was doing, and hoped that he was safe wherever he was.

Sighing heavily, Daniel set the translation aside, knowing he wasn't going to get any further with it that day, and he quietly left the office, going topside for some air. He knew all he needed to do was be patient, but at the moment that seemed the most difficult thing in the world for him to do.

> > > >

Nearly a month had passed since that night at the Crouch home. Jack had almost allowed those memories to stay buried in his mind, but unfortunately he wasn't able to do that. It sickened him to think that a son could do such a thing to his own father, but deep down a part of him understood the younger man's hatred. He'd been kept locked up in his own home for years, and now Barty Crouch Jr. was getting his revenge.

Putting his father under the Imperius Curse had worked wonders for the Dark Lord's plan. Not only had they succeeded in infiltrating the school, but they were hours away from making certain that Harry Potter was also to be involved in the Triwizard Tournament. Jack had done all he was asked, but it was tearing him apart to watch the horrors unfold around him.

He curled up on the bed he'd taken to sleeping in when he was on watch at the Crouch home. Closing his eyes he silently hoped that his nightmares would not return, but as he drifted into slumber he was accosted once more by the dark images that had been haunting him for weeks. He could see pain and death in the future, for all those around him as well as those he cared most for.

As the images flitted through his mind he gave into them, allowing them to possess him and control him as his body curled tighter into bed sheets. He knew when he woke in the morning, the Dark Lord's plan would be in full swing, and his nephew and all those he cared for would once again be in grave danger.

> > > >

Harry was stunned to find his name had been pulled from the goblet. Entering the Triwizard Tournament wasn't quite what he'd wanted, but since there was no turning back he decided to make the best of the situation. Ron and Hermione had been trying to figure out how he'd managed to get his name into the goblet in the first place, but seeing as how he had no idea how it had happened, he couldn't very well give them an answer.

As he made his way out of the Great Hall and down the corridor back to Common Room, he began to wonder just what was going to be in store for him in this tournament. If he was completely honest with himself, the mere thought of it was actually rather frightening. He was the youngest competitor in the tournament, and many of what he was to be tested on would be things he had not yet learned.

Grinding his fists together he wished that he knew how his name had been placed in the ruddy goblet in the first place. Everyone around him seemed content to congratulate him and pester him about how he'd gotten him name in the goblet in the first place, but he had no answer for them. He didn't even have an answer for himself.

> > > >

He'd been summoned to his master in the wee hours of the morning. The sun was just rising in the distance as he stared out the window of the old house. A hissing sound got his attention, looking down he saw Nagini slithering towards him. He followed her out of the room and into another where a chair was positioned in front of the fireplace. A black-hooded figure was seated there, and Peter Pettigrew was beside him with his usual pathetic expression on his face.

"You've served me well, Jack." Voldemort's voice was coarse rough sounding as Wormtail turned his chair around. "For that I will reward you handsomely when I am returned to my full strength."

Bowing his head Jack nodded. "Thank you, Master."

"I have one more task for you." He looked up eagerly awaiting Voldemort's order. "I wish to know what your Sight has foretold thus far."

Taking a deep breath Jack brought his hand up to his chin. He ran his fingers over the layer of stubble that was threatening to turn into a full beard, calming himself so that he could do as his Master requested.

"I have seen many things."

"Of that I have no doubt."

For a moment Jack looked over at Peter, then back at Voldemort. The older wizard seemed to understand what Jack wanted and quickly motioned for the fat wizard to leave them alone. With an indignant look Peter did as he was told, closing the door to the room as he exited.

"I still don't understand why you keep him with us, Master." Jack shook his head in disgust as the door clicked closed.

"Wormtail still has his uses, Jack."

Snorting Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Surely that isn't the case anymore. Potter saved his life, that in and of itself makes him a liability."

Voldemort coughed and laughed at the same time, causing Jack to raise a questioning eyebrow. "You have a point, but I feel he may be of more use than you realize. Unless of course your Sight has shown you something to the contrary?"

"No Master, I haven't seen anything to suggest that he isn't loyal to you. I guess I just don't really like him."

Again Voldemort laughed. "I cannot hold this against you, but until I say otherwise we will trust him."

"Yes Master."

"Now tell me of your visions."

Jack nervously fidgeted and fumbled with his hands as he continued to kneel in front of Voldemort. Nagini, who had been sitting quietly beside her Master, slowly inched her way towards Jack, hissing then turned her head in the direction of the nearby chair. Taking the hint Jack stood, reaching for the chair, and took as seat in it before he began to speak.

> > > >

Teal'c woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face as he sat upright in his bed. Though he did not need to sleep as his Tau'ri friends did, he occasionally did so. This night had been most alarming for the Jaffa. He had dreamt of horrible things, and the images had disturbed him so much that he now felt the need to kel'no reem in order to erase them from his mind.

Gently, he slipped from his bed, taking his place in the center of the candle-filled shrine he had put up in the center of the room. One by one he lit the candles then closed his eyes to allow himself to reach the deep meditative state. He tried for hours but could not achieve the state he desired. Frustrated he got to his feet, retreating from his quarters once he'd put out all the candles.

The Jaffa warrior roamed the halls of the SGC. Many of the base personnel were so frightened by the expression on Teal'c's face that they got out of his way in a hurry. He didn't stop until he reached Daniel's office. The archeologist was sitting at his desk with his face buried in a book, his glasses sitting precariously on the tip of his nose.

"DanielJackson, I must speak with you." Teal'c's voiced boomed across the room, startling Daniel, causing him to drop the book in his hands and his glasses went tumbling onto the desktop.

"Um...okay…what's on your mind?" Daniel managed to fumble out the words as he hastily retrieved his glasses, putting them back on.

"I am unable to kel'no reem."

Running his fingers through his hair, the archeologist raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why not?"

"Of that I am not certain. I was sleeping when I had a…I believe the Tau'ri word is 'nightmare.' I tried to mediate to purge myself of the images from the dream, but have been unsuccessful in my attempts."

The expression on Teal'c's face was different than Daniel had ever seen it. The Jaffa seemed almost frightened at the prospect of not being able to meditate.

"Well, what did you dream about?"

Teal'c was quiet for a moment as he took a seat in the chair across from Daniel. "My dream was about O'Neill."

Daniel was definitely intrigued and he began to probe a little deeper. "What exactly happened in the dream?"

"I along with the rest of SG-1 were in a cemetery. Several of O'Neill's wizardkind were with us, but they were seeking to destroy a young boy. O'Neill's nephew, Harry Potter stepped in and tried to help, but another wizard prevented him from doing so. You, MajorCarter and I were being held by O'Neill and few other wizards."

"Wait!" Daniel put his hand up to stop Teal'c. "We were being held by Jack?"

"Yes. It was most disturbing. O'Neill was ordered by another wizard, to kill the three of us and he did so without hesitation."

Shaking his head Daniel tapped his fingers on the edge of the desk. "That makes no sense, Teal'c. I'm sure it was just a crazy dream."

"That is what I believed at first, but if that were the case I would have already been able to meditate to remove the dream from my mind. I cannot do so, therefore I believe something is wrong."

"What exactly do you think is wrong?"

Teal'c shook his head. "I do not know, but I wish to find out."

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius sat hunched over letting the cold night air pass over his thick fur coat as his right paw came up to scratch at a spot just behind his ear. There were times when being a dog was nice, but when you itched like this it was almost maddening to have to remain in this form. Seeing someone cross out of the shadows ahead, Sirius sniffed the air, then quickly trotted off after the cloaked figure.

He followed at a distance, the familiar scent unmistakable. The cloaked figure went around a corner, into a dark alley when another shadowy figure was waiting. The figure in the shadows lit a cigarette once the other man had gotten closer. Sirius approached cautiously, seeing the figure beside the one he'd been following.

"It's alright, Sirius. No one can see us here." Pulling the cloak from his face Remus Lupin smiled down at the black dog coming towards him.

"I can't stay long." The second man said just as Sirius transformed in front of them.

"What's going on? Why are we meeting? Is something wrong with Harry?" Sirius was brimming with questions as both men frantically shook their heads.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" Lupin raised his arms in confusion.

"I forget you've been away for the last few months." The other man nodded, as Sirius wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the coldness of the night on his thinly covered skin. "Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament. I can't tell you what the plan is, but you need to get a message to Dumbledore."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Remus shouted as he fervently shook his head.

"That's not really my concern. I'm risking enough by being here. Somehow I think you and Sirius can manage transmitting a little message."

Sirius growled softly. "If it's that trivial, why don't you do it yourself?"

The other man sighed heavily. "You don't get it do you, Sirius? I'm trying to help Harry. I'm risking a helluva lot to do so. If I could safely get a message to Dumbledore, I would, but as is I can't."

"Well, what did you need us both here for?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.

"My message was for Lupin. I'm guessing he called you in for backup in case I tried anything."

Remus nodded. "You have to admit it is a little strange hearing from you, considering the last time we saw you, you were…"

The other man put up a hand to stop Remus mid-sentence. "I realize all that. I'm just asking you do me a favor. Really, it's not even for me…it's to save HIS godson."

Sirius gaped at the other man's blatant hostility as he pointed a finger at him. "What's the bloody message?"

Remus and Sirius watched as their companion pulled a bulky misshapen envelope from inside his robe. He handed it to them, shaking his head as Remus moved to open it.

"It's only for Dumbledore to see. He'll understand what it means. Just get it to him."

Reluctantly, Remus nodded as he stuffed the unopened envelope in his pocket. "I'll do this, but I have one question for you."

The wizard smirked. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? Didn't you get enough last time? Why go back to all of this?"

"I believe that was three questions." Sirius and Remus did little to hide their irritation at the other wizard's response. "The only answer I can give you is that this is more than personal for me. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Harry isn't the only one whose life is at stake here."

Remus and Sirius stared blankly as the other wizard pulled out his wand, apparating before they could respond to what he had said. They stood in the dark alley for a few moments longer, their confusion clear in their eyes. Once they'd regained their composure they both went their separate ways, promising to meet again soon.

> > > >

His dreams had gotten more vivid over the passing weeks, and he was no closer to understanding them then he was the morning he'd barged in on Daniel Jackson. In fact, he was more confused that he had been because of the surprising frequency of the dreams as of late. Despite having been able to kel'no reem again, his meditation was constantly broken by the dark images from his dream.

Daniel and Sam were exhausted for all the effort they had put in to helping Teal'c return to a state of normalcy since his dreams had begun. They were both at a loss as to what was going on. Carter had even suggested they ask Dumbledore about them, in case there was some magical connection, which had shocked and surprised Daniel and Teal'c.

"Did you just say what I think you just said, Sam?" Daniel craned his head around the desk where Sam was tapping away at the computer keyboard in front of her.

"I know it sounds crazy coming from me, but I can't think of any other plausible explanations for Teal'c's dreams. I'm just thinking maybe that he might."

He did a quick double-take then carefully walked around the desk so he was standing beside Carter.

"I suppose you have a point, of course there's the little problem of contacting Dumbledore."

Sam nodded as she looked up from the keyboard. "Didn't think about that."

> > > >

Dumbledore walked casually towards the fireplace, the familiar face staring back at him seemed rather upset.

"How come I wasn't told about Harry being entered in the tournament?"

"Things have been rather busy of late. Forgive me, Remus. I shall try not to leave you out of the loop in the future."

Remus's expression seemed to soften at the Headmaster's words. "Sorry. Guess I was just surprised when…"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Remus trailed off. "When what, my friend?"

"It doesn't matter. I need to send you a secure message."

Albus nodded as he pulled his wand from inside his robe. He whispered a few words, then tapped the edge of the fireplace with the wand. A moment later an envelope popped out of the flames, landing in Dumbledore's hands.

"This isn't your handwriting." Dumbledore commented as he flipped the envelope over reading the name scrawled on the top of it.

"I was told you'd understand."

"Very well. Was there anything else?"

Lupin shook his head. "I have to go. We'll talk again as soon as I get a chance."

"Good luck, Remus. Take care."

With a nod, Remus's head disappeared from the green flames and the fireplace was left empty. Dumbledore turned the envelope over in his hands feeling the outline of whatever was inside. He moved to his desk, took hold of the seal and pulled the envelope open.

The contents fell onto the table in heap. Inside were a letter and a necklace that appeared to be in two pieces. Taking a closer look, Dumbledore sighed heavily as he lifted the note in his right hand.

_Dumbledore,_

_I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but this is truly important. I know you'll already be wary of what is going on in the tournament, but you must be VIGILANT. Things are not as they seem. I'm doing what I can from this end. I would tell you more, but I'm afraid I can't risk it in a letter. As for the necklace, I'm sure you know what it is. How I came to possess it is really of no consequence, but I'm sure you know what must be done. I trust you'll do just that. Keep them safe._

_Sincerely,_

_Your lost student_

The poorly scrawled handwriting was familiar, and the headmaster was quick to read the note once more before quickly setting it aflame to dispose of it. He carefully picked up the necklace, letting the chain tangle in the long fingers of his right hand as he brought the two pieces closer to his face.

The portraits in the room had taken notice of what he was holding one of them, a bearded man with a pointy nose and thick glasses, was quick to speak up.

"You must get rid of that thing. Having it in the school is far too dangerous."

"That I will, Everard. I merely wished to look upon it once before I did so."

A moment later Dumbledore pocketed the necklace and hurriedly left his office. He swept through the school grounds, stopping only when he reached Hagrid's hut. He went inside and few minutes later he and Hagrid left, going quietly into the Forbidden Forest together.

tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

_Here's the next chapter...let me know what you think :)_

* * *

The sun crested on the horizon as they approached the Stargate. Carter and Daniel were at their wits end as they waited for a response from Dumbledore. As luck would have it they were able to send a message to the Headmaster when an owl arrived from Lupin not two days after they were discussing how they were going to get a hold of the wizard.

Lupin had written to inform them that Jack had sent a message to Dumbledore. The three team members were quick to send a note back with the owl, and now they were anxiously awaiting a response. It had been almost a month and they had heard nothing from neither Remus nor Dumbledore, and Teal'c's dreams had become almost unbearable for the Jaffa.

Normally, he was quite the stoic warrior, but as the dreams increased in frequency as well as intensity, Teal'c was slowly losing his mental control. His limited ability to meditate had left in a vulnerable state, as he was unable to regenerate as well as he needed to. So far it had not done him any permanent damage, but Sam and Daniel were wary that it could if something wasn't done soon.

This last mission had gone well for them. Working with Colonel Makepeace had been different to say the least. He and Colonel O'Neill had very different styles of command, and getting used to it had been quite the challenge for the SG-1 team members. They'd managed it though, but not without some struggles.

As they entered the event horizon to return to Earth, they found themselves thrust through to the other side where General Hammond was waiting to greet them.

"I take it things went well."

"Yes, sir." Makepeace announced as he nodded to the general.

"Good. I'll expect your reports on my desk ASAP."

The team nodded as the general took off towards the door. They started for the locker-room, showering and changing in record time. Once the post-mission check-up was completed they each retreated to their respective offices to begin their reports.

Teal'c and Daniel had accompanied Sam home so that they could indulge in their team bonding that included renting a movie and eating lots of pizza. They'd just arrived at her house when a strange sound caught their attention.

Carter had her hand braced on the doorknob when they all turned their heads to see a large bird flying towards them. As it got closer they realized it was actually an owl, and they were quick to step aside as it landed just at their feet, inches away from hitting the door.

The owl dropped a small envelope on the welcome mat, looked up at the three teammates and flapped its wings a few times. Daniel bent down to retrieve the letter, but the owl pecked at his fingers and he quickly let go.

"She looks tired." Carter pointed out as she leaned down, gently picking up the owl and handing the letter to Daniel as they all went inside.

The major carried the exhausted owl into the kitchen and went about searching for something to feed the creature. After filling a bowl with water, which the owl happily lapped at, Carter turned back to her friends who were busy reading the contents of the envelope,

"It's from Severus." Daniel raised the letter in his right hand. "He says that Dumbledore wants to see us. He also says we should take plenty of time off because we may be there a while. We're supposed to meet him in London a week from today."

Sam glared at Daniel for a moment then silently shook her head. "General Hammond is gonna kill us."

"I believe you are correct."

Daniel was certain that Teal'c and Sam were correct, and he hung his head wondering how on Earth they were going to explain this to General Hammond.

> > > >

Watching over Barty Crouch's home was becoming tiresome. Jack was glad that Wormtail was the one stuck here permanently. Being here every few days was bad enough, he didn't even want to imagine what it was like being here 24/7.

"I don't think the curse is working too well anymore." Pettigrew nervously bit his nails as Jack approached him.

"Doesn't surprise me. Crouch was always a powerful wizard."

"What are we going to do if he comes out of it completely?"

Corrigan laughed at the pathetically terrified look on Wormtail's face. "When he gets home I'll see what I can do."

As if on cue the door opened and Barty Crouch walked in, briefcase in hand. He set the case on the floor by the door, then walked slowly into the kitchen where Jack and Wormtail were sitting.

"Sit down, Crouch." The wizard quickly did as he was told, and Jack took a step towards him, his wand already out.

Jack could already feel Crouch trying to fight him as he strengthened the Imperius Curse that was being held over him.

"Imperio!"

Pettigrew watched as Jack strengthened the curse, and smiled weakly when the other wizard had finished.

"That should hold for while longer. I'll be back in a few days to check on things. Send an owl if you need anything."

Without a backward glance Corrigan turned and left the room, as a glossy-eyed Crouch slumped sideways in his chair.

> > > >

Explaining the situation to the general had not been pretty at all. There was a tense moment where both Daniel and Carter thought they were going to have to call in a medical team because the vein the older man's forehead was swelling at an alarming rate as the beads of sweat poured down his face. The general was fit to be tied at hearing most of his flagship team was going to have to leave the country and he would have no idea when they would be returning.

To say Hammond was livid was putting it nicely. The three teammates barely made it out of the office alive once the general had regained his ability to speak. They'd all retreated to the solace of the office for several hours until Hammond called them back, reluctantly giving them a green light to leave for England. And so they found themselves on a plane soaring towards London, leaving behind the world they knew to figure out what was going on with Teal'c and his dreams. Maybe if they were lucky they'd be able to find Jack in the process, but none of them were holding their breath on that one.

> > > >

He'd watched intently from the stands as Harry completed the first task of the tournament. With a broad smile on his face, Barty Crouch Jr. rubbed his rough fingers on the stubble of his newly forming beard. The boy had been rather impressing with his flying skills, even more so than Crouch had anticipated he would be.

"My master'll have a time with you, but it'll be worth it once he's risen again." Hearing himself speak with Moody's voice was slightly unsettling, but he knew he was making a sacrifice for a greater cause.

Hobbling away from the thrall of onlookers, still eyeing the handlers trying to get the dragons back to their cages, Crouch reached into his pocket for the watch. Noting the time he started for his office. When he reached it he took a swig from the flask fastened to his belt, then carefully unlocked the truck. He retrieved a small mirror, flipping it so he could see his own reflection staring back at him. A grimace escaped him as he saw the weary features of Mad-Eye Moody in the mirror.

"Pathetic fool." He muttered the words as he shook the mirror. "Where are ya, Corrigan?"

"Sorry, guess my watch is a little off." A voice answered back, and looking down into the glass Crouch could see Jack Corrigan smiling back at him. "How did the first task go?"

"Splendidly. You can tell Master that the Potter boy did quite well. He's quite a natural on a broom."

Jack smirked as he nodded. "Just like his old man."

"Must you mention that bloodtraitor in my presence?" Crouch snarled looking away from the mirror.

"Fer cryin out loud! The man is dead! Me mentioning him isn't going to bring him back."

"Still I'd rather not have him mentioned where I can hear it."

Shaking his head Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever pleases master's little pet."

This time Crouch smirked and shook his head. "I believe you have that title. I'm a soldier, you're the pet."

The anger was burning in Corrigan's face, and Crouch couldn't help but laugh. Before he could respond Jack's reflection disappeared, leaving Crouch laughing to himself as he put the mirror back in its place in the trunk.

tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

As they exited the baggage claim area they were stunned to see Severus Snape walking towards them. He was wearing jeans, black sneakers, and a ragged looking muggle t-shirt that read "Do I look like I work here!" Even Teal'c had to raise an eyebrow at the strange sight as the wizard approached them sneering in the welcoming way only Snape could do.

"Jack gave me this thing years ago. It's the first chance I've had to wear it." Daniel bit his cheek trying not to laugh as Snape pointed to his shirt.

"It's a great look for you." Carter couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she spoke.

Groaning Severus nodded. "I'll change before we get to the school."

"We're just used to seeing you in your normal clothes. This is…different." Always the diplomat, Daniel tried to smooth things over as Snape shrugged his shoulders, leading them out of the airport and to the parking lot.

They stopped in front of a silver Honda and Snape pulled out a set of keys, quickly unlocking the trunk.

"Nice car." Sam inspected the vehicle with jealous eyes.

"Glad you approve. Care to give her a go?" Snape jingled the keys at Sam, who smiled as she gleefully reached for them.

"Just tell me which way I'm going."

Daniel glanced at Teal'c with a worried look on his face as both men watched the eager major slip into the driver's seat, Snape sitting beside her in the front.

"Just follow the signs leading out of the airport and I'll guide you once we get on the main road."

She buckled up then slid the car into reverse, backing slowly out of the parking space.

> > > >

He knelt in front of the dais in the center of the room. His strength was waning, but he struggled to stay upright as he focused his energy on the creature before him. Finally, he succumbed to the darkness threatening to overtake him and let himself fall to the floor.

"Help him, Nagini!" A hoarse voice called from the dais, just as a large snake slithered out from the shadows of the room.

The snake coiled itself around the fallen man's arm, then sank her tear into his warm flesh. A few minutes later he awoke, the snake several yards away, and the creature still planted on the dais.

"Master! Are you alright?" He called out as he fought to sit up.

"I am well, my child."

Getting to his feet, he moved towards the voice, cradling the creature in his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm so out of practice with this sort of magic."

The creature shook his head. "You've done well. Rest up a bit, then we can continue with the potion we will need. We must hurry or it will not be ready in time."

"I don't need the rest, Master." He protested.

"Of course you do. Nagini can care for me while you rest. I want you well, so that you can complete our task."

Nodding he laid the creature beside the snake and turned to leave. He cast one last glance at the pair before he walked out the door, and his only thought was that the two seemed like perfect mates.

> > > >

Snape called for Sam to pull the car over at a small cottage just outside of Ealing. Carter was reluctant to stop, as she was having so much fun, but Snape's expression brooked no argument, and the major did as she was told.

"Let's gather your things and get inside quickly." Snape looked flustered as he ushered the teammates into the small house, swiftly closing the door behind them.

His pulled his wand from his jeans pocket tapped it against a candle on a table in the center of the room, whispering a word the others couldn't quite make out. The candle lit and the room was filled a soft light.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked as he curiously explored the small living area.

Pictures were hung about the walls, a piano filled up the far right corner of the room, and a there was a huge fireplace a few feet from it, the mantle covered with photographs and knickknacks. Some of the faces in the pictures seemed vaguely familiar, but the archeologist couldn't quite place them.

"Don't have time to explain. Dumbledore is waiting for you." Hurrying to towards the fireplace, Severus motioned for them to follow him. "You remember how this works, right?"

Daniel quickly nodded as a handful of gray powder was placed in his hand. "Where are we going?"

"Dumbledore's office. Come on. We haven't got all day." Snape shook his head furiously waiting for Daniel to step into the fireplace.

A moment later Daniel stepped inside, threw the floo powder to the floor of the fireplace and shouted 'Dumbledore's Office,' and the others watched as he was swallowed by a green flame. Severus quickly assisted the other two muggles then flicked out the candle wick with his wand and followed after them.

> > > >

The second task was fast approaching and he had no idea what was going on. As he thought about it, it seemed logical that someone was trying to kill him, but he wasn't sure who. Voldemort was the likely possibility, but there was no way he could be on the school grounds without Dumbldore knowing so, that begged the question who had put his name in the goblet.

Obviously, someone working for Voldemort had to be in the school, though he had no idea who it could be. Instinctively, he wanted to say it was Snape, but Harry knew that Dumbledore trusted the potions master, even if he didn't like the greasy git. Sighing heavily he leaned back against the pillows on his bed, the egg he'd received after the first task in his lap.

"What are you telling me?" Harry opened the egg and the loud warbling sound echoed through the room.

He was quick to shut the egg and grateful that no one else was in the room to see the defeated look on his face as he slammed it shut and tossed it to the end of the bed.

"I don't get it!"

A moment later he saw a familiar creature flying towards the window. He opened it to allow Hedwig entrance. The large owl swooped down, landing on Harry's arm and dropping an envelope in his owner's hand. Smiling Harry reached out rubbing Hedwig's beak and pulled out a cracker from his pocket, letting her nibble at it once she'd hopped off of him.

While the owl ate the cracker Harry set out to open the envelope. To his surprise it was a letter from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I recently heard of your entrance into the triwizard tournament. I do hope you're being extra careful. Dumbledore said you did rather splendidly in the first task. I hope this letter finds you well. I haven't had much time to write as of late, but will do my best to keep in touch more often. Also, Sirius asked me to let you know that he should be sending an owl your way in a few days. I'm afraid I haven't time to write more. I'll write again soon. Take care._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin_

_tbc..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter posted. Life has been insane, and haven't had as much time as I'd like to work on this story. The next couple chapters are pretty much finished though, and I will post them very soon. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. _

* * *

His large hands felt the weight of the object in his pocket. It felt like a ton of bricks dragging him to the ground, but he struggled to stay upright as he plunged forward, moving deeper into the forest. He stopped just in front of an old oak tree, whose branches were hanging low to the ground as its trunk leaned sharply to the left. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the two pieces of the necklace, fumbling with it in his hand.

There was a faint sound of hoof beats coming closer to his position and he quickly laid the necklace pieces at the foot of the tree, darting away as quickly as his heavy body would allow him. From a spot a few yards away he saw two unicorns approach the tree, both of them bending their heads down to look at the object at near the base. Each unicorn grabbed a piece of the necklace in their teeth, then turned to leave casting a quick glance in his direction as they hurried away.

> > > >

The rest had done him well. As he opened his eyes he felt completely refreshed, save for the burning sensation on his left arm. He could still make out the teeth marks from Nagini's bite, and a part of him cursed the creature for having touched him, but another part cursed himself for allowing himself to sink so low. The snake venom was already having its effect on him and he could feel himself slowly beginning to change.

He knew they were getting close to completing the potion. He need only hold out a bit longer before all would be well. Sighing he swung his legs over so he could sit up from the cot he was resting on and he slowly got to his feet. He realized his mind was clearer that it had been in many months as he shuffled towards the door. With a smile he took hold of the knob, carefully opening the door so could exit the room.

Making his way down the hall, he passed the small blanket where Nagini had taken to sleeping on the rare occasion the creature decided she needed to rest. As he passed by it he saw her curled up, her long slender body motionless in the darkened corner.

"You've awakened." His master's voice rang out as he approached the end of the hall, slowly entering the open door before him.

"I'm feeling much better now."

"Very well, then we must continue."

He could see the small wrapped creature lying near the cauldron and he took a few steps towards it. "What is the next step?"

"Add a bit of dragon's blood and unicorn's hair." His master began to give him his instructions and he was quick to follow them.

> > > >

Severus was the last one through the fireplace and he quickly brushed his jeans off before he stepped onto the mat that Dumbledore had placed just in front of the fireplace.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Daniel asked as he and the others looked around the empty office.

"He should be here momentarily." The Potions Master looked down at his soot-covered t-shirt, shaking his head. "Damn. Now I have to change."

Carter stifled a laugh at how peculiar the usually stoic wizard sounded as he tapped at his shirt with his wand, trying unsuccessfully to clean the soot off.

"There's not a spell to clear it away?"

Before Severus could answer a voice from the far corner of the room spoke up. "There is indeed."

"Dumbledore?" Daniel blinked a few times trying to figure out just where the older man had come from, since no one had heard him enter. Even Teal'c seemed surprised to see the headmaster in his office.

"Forgive my tardiness, but I had something rather important to attend to. It took a bit longer than I'd anticipated." Waving his wand, the older wizard took a step towards Severus. He flicked his wrist, a blue light shot forth and Snape's shirt was instantly cleaned. "A rather interesting muggle t-shirt, you have there."

"Why is it that I can never do a spell properly in this office?" Severus did little to hide how perturbed he was as he laid his wand on his lap.

"You can thank the previous headmasters for that, Severus. They thought it amusing to bewitch the office so that only a headmaster could spell properly while in here."

Growling softly Severus shook his head as Daniel coughed to politely get the attention of the two wizards. Both turned abruptly and Dumbledore motioned for them to be seated as he pointed his wand at four seats, causing them to slide backwards so that the members of SG-1 could more easily reach them.

"We've much to discuss. I am most anxious to hear of your dreams, Mr. Teal'c." The headmaster slipped his wand into his robes then rubbed his hands together with a smile on his face.

"They have been a great disturbance to me." Teal'c began but before he could say more a loud CRACK was heard through the office window and Severus jumped to his feet to see what was going on.

"It's the centaurs, Headmaster."

The disturbed expression on Snape's face made the others wonder what the normally peaceful creatures could be doing to make that sort of noise.

"If you three will remain here, Severus and I will return momentarily." Receiving nods from the three SG-1 members, Dumbledore and Severus took their leave.

Daniel watched from the window as the centaurs approached the school at a gallop. The loud crack they had heard was Hagrid's hut being demolished as the centaurs threw large boulders at it on their way to the castle.

"What are they doing? I thought they were good guys?" The archeologist ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair, sighing heavily as he saw Dumbledore swiftly moving towards the angry creatures with his wand held out in front of him, Severus just steps behind him.

> > > >

The potion was left to brew. It would take a few more months before it was ready to add the final ingredients, but even that didn't seem like long enough to Jack. His mind and body ached from grueling process of making this complicated potion. He'd had to resort to using a combination of snake and spider venom to keep himself going until now. Very few wizards knew that mixing the two would create such an effect. Nagini had been all too delighted to sink her fangs into his flesh giving him the boost he needed, but now he would hopefully get to rest.

As he leaned back against the thin mattress his mind drifted back to a long forgotten memory, forcing him to close his eyes as sleep slowly overtook him.

"_Come on, Jack! There's little else we can do. We're bound to the Dark Lord. These are proof enough of it." Severus lifted the sleeve of his robe to show the mark on his left arm._

"_You think I don't know what this means!" Jack pointed to his own arm where the same mark rested. "I know very well what this brand means, and it's because of YOU that I do!"_

_As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them. The painful look on his brother's face was enough to make him look away in shame._

"_I'm sorry. I never meant for you to be a part of this."_

"_I shouldn't have said that, Sev. This isn't your fault."_

_Shaking his head, Severus combed his fingers through his oily black locks. "It's too late to turn back now. We have to find another way."_

"_I have an idea. I need to get to Lily and James. If I can convince them to go into hiding we might be able to save them."_

"_You don't know that. It could just make things worse, especially if you get caught."_

_Jack gave off a disheartened groan. He knew there was a distinct possibility that he would get caught. Voldemort's spies were everywhere, and if even one of them saw him going near the Potters he could consider himself a dead man. Despite this he knew he had to take the chance. Letting his sister walk into what would only be a certain death was unacceptable. He had to at least warn her and her husband._

"_I'm willing to take that chance. She's my sister."_

_Reluctantly Severus agreed and a few minutes later Jack wrapped his cloak around him, apparating into the dark night air. He found himself outside a familiar residence. Smoke was billowing gout of the chimney as the faint smell of butterbeer wafted out of the house and into the street. Slowly he approached the door, only to have it opened before he could raise his hand to knock._

"_What are you doing here?" The angry voice of James Potter greeted him._

"_If you'll let me inside I can explain." Jack nervously looked to his left and right, hoping no one had seen him approach the house._

_The younger wizard groaned as he stepped aside to allow Jack entrance. He quickly closed the door once Jack was inside; calling for his wife as soon as he'd locked the door._

"_Why are you yelling, James? I've only just gotten Harry to sleep." A very perturbed woman came down the steps, stopping in her tracks as she reached the last step and saw her brother standing their holding his cloak in his arms._

"_Hey, Lil. How are you?"_

_Lily Potter paused a moment as she took in the sight before her. It had been months since she'd last seen Jack and he looked far worse than she'd imagined he would._

"_What are you doing here, Jack? I thought you'd chosen which side of the family you were loyal to."_

_He winced at his sister's cutting words as he lowered his head. "You have every right to hate me, Lily, but I had my reasons for what I did."_

"_You're a Death Eater, Jack. What possible reason could you have for joining HIM!"_

_Jack could feel the intense hatred in her voice as she spoke the last word, and it saddened him to know he'd caused her so much pain. "I made a promise."_

"_To who? Why would you turn your back on me…on us?" Lily waved her hand back and forth between her and James. "I want to know why."_

_He cast a curious glance up at the enraged witch and shook his head. "I would have thought that would have been obvious by now. There are only two people in this world that I would do anything to protect, even from yourselves."_

_She pondered his words for a moment as the realization hit her. "You can't mean…he couldn't have…he wouldn't…"_

_A soft sigh was the only response he could give as Lily took the last step down. then slowly approached him. She took him by the arm, leading him to couch, as James quickly turned to leave the room and allow them some privacy._

"_I wouldn't leave just yet, James. What I came here to say involves the both of you, and Harry as well."_

_At the mention of his son, James spun around concern clearly written on his face. "What are you talking about?"_

_Jack braced himself, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "You need to take the boy and leave London. Voldemort's coming for you. I don't know when, but you have to go."_

_James shook his head. "We aren't afraid of him, Jack."_

"_I never thought you would be, but I've seen…things. You and Lily have to get away from here."_

"_Jack, what are you talking about?" Lily reached for her brother's hand and held it in hers._

"_I don't want to see either of you hurt." He looked from James to his sister as he squeezed Lily's hand tightly. "For 15 years I've had visions of what the future held, and I've done everything I could to keep my sanity through it all. You and James did a lot to help me with that. The visions I've had in the last three days have been nothing short of terrifying. If you don't listen to me you…"_

_His voice failed him as he dropped his head into his hands. Images from his visions flitted through his mind as he looked up once more to see Lily and James staring blankly at him._

"_He's coming for your son. If you care for the boy you'll leave here as soon as you can, you'll take him someplace safe, where Voldemort can't get to him."_

"_Why would He want Harry?" Lily raised an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Because of what lies in your son's future. I can't tell you what it is exactly, but Voldemort doesn't want the boy to live long enough to do it."_

_James crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're a right nutter, Jack. Harry's a baby…Even He wouldn't do something as despicable as going after a child."_

"_If you truly believe that, then you have no idea what you're up against."_

Jack opened his eyes as the buried memory began to fade from his mind. A deep sense of regret coursed through him as he lifted his head from the cot he was resting on. Never before had be felt so vulnerable or tried so hard to keep his thoughts so well hidden, and the pressure of it was slowly begin to get to him.

tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

Severus stayed a step behind the headmaster, not sure what the older wizard was going to do. As they neared the raging Centaurs, one of them raised a bow, shooting an arrow in their direction, narrowly missing both of them as it sliced through the air between them.

"YOU!" A loud voice called out causing both Dumbledore to stop, Severus bumping into him a second later. "You told this one to bring that evil into our forest!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the angry Centuar, lowering his wand as he did so. "I have not meant for any harm to come to your people, Bane."

The Centaur trotted forward glaring down at the headmaster. "Your kind often says such things, when in fact they do not care what happens to others."

Albus shook his head. "That is not the case in this instance."

"Then explain this." Bane held out his hand and a small chain fell from his fingertips, landing in Dumbledore's palm.

"I will do so, once your people calm themselves and return to the forest. This has nothing to do with the school or my students. If you would allow me to accompany you, I will answer any questions you have, and if my answers on not satisfactory you may do with me as you wish."

"Headmaster!" Severus blinked at Dumbledore's words, seeing rage still flickering in Bane's eyes.

Bane motioned for the other Centaurs to return to the forest, then turned back to Dumbledore. "Very well. We accept your offer, but this bit of dark magic will remain here. It will not enter our forest again."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement as he reached out to take the necklace from Bane's grasp. He thrust it into Severus's hand, leaning in to whisper in the wizard's ear. "Our young friends will know what this is. Take it to them."

For a moment Snape stood gaping at the Headmaster, a dumbfounded expression on his face. Before he could speak up, Bane motioned for Dumbledore to follow him.

"Come with us."

Albus nodded one then turned back to Severus for a moment. "Return to the school. Daniel and his friends will be no doubt concerned. If you and Minerva would make them comfortable I would greatly appreciate it."

"But sir?" Snape raised a hand to protest, but the Headmaster shook his head and turned away, quickly following Bane back into the Forbidden Forest.

"Go, Severus. Please."

Reluctantly Severus began to walk back towards the school, stopping to cast a quick glance back at the forest just in time to see Dumbledore and the Centaurs disappearing inside the dense wood.

"What's going on?" Daniel called out as he and the others moved swiftly towards the Potion's Master, who looked ready to explode in rage. "Why did the Centaurs attack like that?"

Severus said nothing as he pushed past the three members of SG-1, storming back into the castle.

> > > >

With the potion now brewing his only task would be to assure that his master would be ready when the last ingredients were added to it. Sighing heavily Jack got to his feet, shaking off the tiredness that was threatening to overwhelm him. He was grateful that the combination of snake and spider venom was doing its job of keeping him sane. It was one of the rare times he was thankful for his knowledge of the dark arts. Most times he hated that he knew so much about them.

"Have you heard news from my servant at Hogwarts?" Voldemort's icy voice pierced his thoughts, forcing him to turn around from his spot in front of the steaming cauldron.

"Not since the first task was completed, Master."

"The second task begins in three days. You will travel to Hogwarts to see how young Potter fares."

Jack nodded in silent reply before turning back to his potion. With any luck this would be his chance. The next morning he left Voldemort and headed for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He apparated to the Forbidden Forest surprised when he ran into Firenze as he made his way to the castle.

"What are you doing here, my friend? It is not safe for you kind to be so far in the forest, even if my kind considers you a friend."

Jack nodded at the Centaur. "I'm on my way to the school. What's wrong?"

"These are dark times, Corrigan. Hagrid was found bringing dark magic into the forest. Bane and the others have brought Dumbledore to stand trial for defiling our home."

"Crap!" The wizard hung his head. "He was only doing that because of me."

"What?" Firenze took a few steps closer to Jack, his displeasure obvious on his face.

"I sent a piece of the Star to Albus and asked him to keep it safe. The forest was the only logical place for him to put it."

"How could you ask such a thing? Bring that kind of evil into the forest?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Where do you think I found it?"

> > > >

Anticipation of the second task was high, and the whole school was buzzing with excitement as the day drew nearer. Harry had all but given up on figuring out the egg's message. No matter what he'd done, he'd gotten no closer to deciphering what the egg's high pitched screeching meant. Finally, a curious comment suggestion from Cedric sent Harry to the prefect's bathroom where he sat confused in the huge tub waiting for the answer to come to him. It took a while but soon he was listening to the sound of a mermaid singing and once he'd heard the whole song he dressed quickly and returned to his dormitory.

Ron and Hermione were waiting when he returned, both with worried expressions of their faces. Harry was quick to question them, and they told him that Sirius's face had been popping in and out of the fire for an hour. Thankfully the common room was empty save for the three of them so they made their way to the fireplace, checking to see if Sirius was there again.

"Harry?" A familiar voice called out in a soft whisper that made the young wizard jump slightly.

"I'm here, Sirius."

"Good. Sorry to drop in like this, but I want you to meet me in Hogsmeade on your next visit."

Harry gasped not sure he'd heard right. "What?"

"Meet me near the Shrieking Shack. I can't talk much longer. I'll see you then. Good luck on your next task."

"Thanks. I'll need it." Harry shook his head ruefully as he thought of what the mersong suggested his next task would be.

Sirius's face blinked out of the fire and was gone before Harry could say more. He turned back to see Ron and Hermione waiting quietly behind him.

"This isn't going to be easy." He said as he clutched the golden egg to his chest, stepping away from the fire.

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the delay in posting chapters for this story. Life seems to be getting in my way lately. I promise I am still working on it, and am very close to completing it. Thanks for all the feedback. I truly appreciate it. Hope folks enjoy this little update. Another one should be up very soon._

* * *

Bane and the other Centaurs had led the headmaster deep into the thick of the forest. Not even a hint of sunlight could be seen through the treetops stretching over them as they moved onward. Finally they stopped at what appeared to be a meeting area, with a tall wooden podium just beside a quiet stream. Several other Centaurs and magical creatures were already surrounding the platform as Bane led Dumbledore up to it, stopping him just as he reached the left side of it.

"You will answer to the forest for your actions, wizard." Bane spat the last word out like it was poison as he stepped past Albus to stand at the podium.

"I will gladly answer any questions you have. It was not my intent to harm the forest in any way."

Several voices shouted out in disagreement with the wizard but Albus paid them no mind as he stood calmly waiting for his trial to begin.

"Why did you allow the one called Hagrid to bring the Star into the forest?" Bane jumped right into his questions as everyone began to take their places surrounding Dumbledore.

"I wished to keep it safe from those in my world who might wish to use it for their own purposes."

Bane growled in displeasure. "That is of no concern to us. The forest is not a place for wizards and humans to desecrate in order to keep their own world safe."

"Why ask him a question if you don't want the answer?" A voice called out from behind the group causing Bane and Dumbledore to turn, a look of confusion on both their faces.

"Jack Corrigan you have been a friend to our people, but you are not welcome to intervene in this matter."

Jack smirked as he shook his head. "I have every right to be here. Albus only allowed Hagrid to come into the forest with the Star of the Sorcerer because I asked him to keep it safe."

In a flash several Centaurs herded around Jack, forcing him to move towards the podium.

"How could you do such a thing?"

Sighing Jack hung his head. "Simple. I wanted to return the Star to where I found it."

Several shocked voices filled the forest air, as the Centaurs and magical creatures gathered for the trial took in what Jack was telling them.

"You expect us to believe that such an evil was already in the forest without our knowledge?"

"Believe what you want, Bane, but I have no reason to lie to you. I haven't done so in the past, and I'm not doing it now. I found the Star deep in the forest several months ago. I took it then for my own reasons, but now I'm bringing it back."

Before any of them could say more Jack reached into his robes, bringing out a small necklace. Several nearby gasped in shock once they caught sight of the object in the wizard's hand.

"How dare you bring that here!" Bane and two other Centaurs pounced on Jack but the wizard was quick to step away, to their surprise not even moving for his wand.

"Please hear me out!" He shouted as Bane's front hooves connected with his chest sending him crashing to the ground.

Dumbledore took that moment to step in between the Centaurs and Jack, raising his wand in the air. "Your people have always trusted Corrigan in the past. Give him this chance."

Disgusted Bane growled as he stepped closer to Albus. "You raise your wand to us?"

"No Bane. I give my wand to you as a sign of peace. Allow him to speak, and you are free to do with both of us as you see fit." Albus handed his wand up to Bane, the Centaur blinking in surprise as he took the small piece of wood from the wizard.

> > > >

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 had followed Snape back into the castle, to be met soon after by McGonagall and several of the other teachers including Hagrid.

"What on Earth is going on, Severus?" Minerva asked as she along with everyone else crowded into Snape's office.

"The Centaurs wished to speak with the headmaster."

Hagrid shook his head, his frustration obvious. "They led him away like a prisoner, they did, and burned me home.

This time Moody stepped up to speak the anger clear in his voice. "What did they want?"

"It's not for me to discuss. Dumbledore assured me all would be well. We need only return to our students and he will be back once he's finished."

McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest, not satisfied with her colleague's response. "Rubbish! There's more going on here than that."

Snape glared at the head of Gryffindor house, trying his best to look irreproachable, but failing dismally as the older woman shook her head at him.

"You're quite right, Minerva, but if you wish to know more than you'll have to speak to Dumbledore himself when h returns."

In a huff she and the other teachers turned to leave, brushing past the silent members of SG-1 waiting patiently by the door.

"What aren't you saying, Severus?" Daniel crossed his arms over his chest as he approached Snape's desk.

"Daniel, I really have no idea what's going on." Severus reached into his robes, pulling out the necklace that Dumbledore had given him. "Albus gave me this before the Centaurs took him."

He held it out to Daniel who curiously snatched it up. The star-like design seemed familiar as he ran the chair through his fingers, studying the piece of jewelry as though it were a precious artifact.

"This looks like that Star of the Sorcerer we'd been looking for."

Carter and Teal'c stepped closer to inspect the tiny trinket, and Snape stood from his seat glaring at the younger man in confusion. He hadn't really looked at the necklace when Dumbledore gave it to him, but on closer inspection the wizard gasped realizing that Daniel was right.

"Well, bugger me. I do believe you're right." Snape gently took the Star from Daniel, letting it rest in his palm. "It's missing a piece though."

> > > >

Once Jack had explained himself the Centaurs slowly moved away to deliberate on the fate of the two wizards leaving them to wait near the podium while one of the young Centaurs brought the two of them some water. As they waited for Bane and the others to return, Albus fiddled with the hairs of his long beard, all the while humming a tune that Jack found familiar, but couldn't quite place.

"Must you do that?" Jack growled as he brought his hand to his head, the frustration clear on his face.

"Do you disapprove of my tune? I can choose another if you like."

Rolling his eyes Jack shook his head. "No I don't want another tune. Could you please stop the humming all together?"

The older wizard smiled softly. "But it does so calm me, Jack. You should try it sometime."

"I will never understand you, Albus. In all the years I've known you; you have made no sense to me."

"Well, it was never my intention to make sense to you."

Jack stifled a laugh as he shook his head once more. "Snarky bastard aren't you?"

Dumbledore smirked in reply as he twirled his beard in his fingers. "I do believe I could say the same about you, Corrigan."

tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks again for the feedback. It is greatly appreciated. As I am in the process of moving out of my apartment, this will be the last update for the next couple weeks. I will have another chapter ready as soon as I get settled in my new place. Enjoy._

* * *

When the Centaurs returned from deliberating on Jack and Dumbledore's fate both wizards were quietly sitting against a large oak tree. They slowly rose to their feet as Bane approached them, their wands held tightly in his fist. 

"We have reached a decision."

Dumbledore nodded as he and Jack followed the Centaur back towards the podium where other forest creatures had gathered once more. Bane was about to deliver the verdict when a shout caught everyone's attention and turned the focus to a wooded area just behind the podium. There in the distance was shining creature, a unicorn the likes of which had not been seen in many years. The proud Centaurs were quickly humbled in the presence of such a magnificent being, as they all dropped to the ground as the unicorn approached them.

The unicorn trotted towards the gathering stopping once she was on the opposite side of the podium. Beside her was a seemingly frightened Centaur foal, quietly looking up at the magical creature beside her unsure what to do next. Slowly the unicorn bent her head down, letting the foal's hand come to rest on her soft mane. The foal was so surprised he nearly back away, but felt a calm come over herself as a soft voice began to whisper in her ear.

_Will you speak for me, child_ The serene voice gently caressed the foal's mind and she nodded her head quietly. I_ thank you. Will you tell them I wish to hear the fate of Jack Corrigan and Albus Dumbledore?_

Nervously, the foal looked up into Bane's eyes as she spoke. "Sh-she wishes to know the fate of the wizards."

Trying to appear unruffled Bane stood up and nodded as he began to tell the wizards what had been decided. "After listening to what you have said Jack, we have decided that as long as you remove the evil from our forest no harm will come to you or Dumbledore. Know this Jack Corrigan…you will no longer be permitted to enter the forest after you leave it today. If you are found in these woods your life is forfeit."

Bane stretched out his hand returning the wands to their rightful owners along with the piece of the Star that had been taken from Jack.

With a sigh Jack nodded, taking his wand, slipping it casually into his robes. "I always thought that Centaurs were smarter than this. You really think that this will bring harm to your people?"

Jack raised the Star in his hand so everyone could see it clearly. He opened his mouth to say more when the young girl speaking for the unicorn stopped them.

"She says that your decision is unacceptable at this time and she also wishes to know where the rest of the Star of the Sorcerer is."

Both Bane and Jack turned abruptly at the young girl's voice. Jack was the first to speak quickly lowering his hand to place the Star in his pocket.

"The rest of the Star is at Hogwart's…I assure you it is safe."

"Your words have truth in them, but you have not yet completed the task you were given." The foal spoke with conviction and Jack couldn't help but turn away.

"I'm trying. I'm only one man. What you've asked of me will take time."

"What is this task?" Bane queried the tone in his voice demanding an answer.

"It is not your concern." The foal spoke as the unicorn stamped her hooves against the ground. "You will not deny Corrigan access to the forest, nor will you harm him when he enters the forest again."

"But…" Bane started to speak but the foal raised her arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Once he has completed his task you may enforce your banishment on him, but not before then."

This time Jack was the surprised one as he raised a concerned eyebrow. "What?"

"The Centaurs are the guardians of the forest. Their decision will be upheld."

Glaring at the foal and the unicorn Jack groaned loudly. "But I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't the one that put the Star here. I'm just the guy that found it. How can you banish me for that!"

"You were warned of the repercussions of being found with the Star before you left us."

Still incensed Jack shook his head. "I'm only doing this because…"

"Enough!" The foal raised her hand in the air to silence Jack. "You will accept your punishment and return to Hogwart's to complete your task."

With that the unicorn moved away from the foal, softly running her snout along the foal's chest before she did so. A moment later the unicorn took off at a gallop disappearing into the thick of the forest. Bane motioned for Dumbledore and Jack to be on their way and the two wizards gathered themselves to leave.

> > > >

Harry relayed Sirius's message to Hermione and Ron who were both unnerved by Black's decision to come to Hogsmeade. It was a risky move that none of them anticipated and none were certain would succeed. The chances of Sirius being seen or worse, being caught were high. Harry wished desperately that there were a way he could have talked his godfather out of it, but he knew that it was too late. The wizard was already on his way, and the only thing he could do was hope for the best.

> > > >

Daniel and the others had left Snape's office and made their way into the lower depths of the castle. They stopped at a worn looking doorway when Severus pulled out his wand, crisply waving it at the doorknob.

"Alohomora." The lock clicked and the wizard pushed the door open, motioning for the others to go inside.

"What are we doing here?" Daniel asked as he closed the door behind them.

"We need to get in touch with Ollivander. This is only other fireplace in the castle that's connected to the floo network besides the one in Dumbledore's office."

Carter sighed as she brought her hands to her hips. "Why do we need to speak with the shopkeeper?"

"He knows quite a lot about this little trinket." Snape held up the incomplete Star in his left hand as he stepped up to the fireplace.

A moment later he'd dropped a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, calling out 'Ollivander's' as he did so. The others blinked as the green blaze rose up from the ashes and Severus knelt down, placing his face in the fire.

"Ollivander, are you there?" He asked as he looked around the fireplace on the other side.

Finally, the wiry frame of the shopkeeper came into view. "Severus is that you?"

"Yes. I need to speak with you."

Ollivander shook his head furiously. "Now is not a good time."

"Damn it old man. This is important."

In a flash Ollivander reached for his wand, sending red sparks hurtling towards the fireplace. Snape barely managed to get himself out of the fire before the sparks singed him. When he pulled his head from the fire, the smell of burnt hair was pungent in the room.

"Tell me that wasn't supposed to happen that way." Daniel spoke up as he bent down to help shaken wizard to his feet.

> > > >

As they parted ways with the Centaurs Jack kept a firm grasp on the necklace in his pocket, while he followed Dumbledore back towards the school. Jack stopped walking a mile or so from Hogwarts, taking a seat on a nearby tree stump. He could see the Headmaster smiling back at him as the old wizard took a seat next to him.

"You're surprisingly quiet, Dumbledore." Jack commented as he took his hand from his pocket.

"Was there something you wished me to say?"

"Damn it! Why do you do that!" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, his smile fading.

"What is it that you think I'm doing, Jack?"

"That! You're acting like this whole thing is nothing, like you don't want to know why that unicorn stepped in to help us."

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders. "I already know why she saw fit to assist us."

"What? How could you possibly…"

"You'd be surprised at the things I know, Corrigan. Though I am curious to know why it is you think I don't." Albus continued to stroke his beard as he watched Jack carefully.

"You realize what I'm going to do before this tournament is over?" It was meant to be a question, but it sounded more like an admission of guilt as Jack ruefully looked away.

"You will do what must be done."

He snapped his head up, glaring at Dumbledore. "You say that like you don't even care."

"On the contrary, what you are attempting to do is of great importance to me. I simply will not allow myself to dwell on a matter which I know must happen."

Jack smirked, shaking his head as he stood up from the worn tree stump. "How is it that you know so much?"

"Seers are not the only ones with foresight into the future, Jack."

"Are you sure you don't have the Sight?" Albus smiled softly as he shook his head.

"You are not the only one with whom the unicorns have spoken. We each have a part to play in the days to come, some more delicate than others, but each as vital as the next."

Again Jack sighed. "What if I can't complete my task? What if I don't want to see this happen?"

"You have already set things in motion. There is no choice but to see it through to the end now."

With that the conversation ended and the two wizards set back on the path towards Hogwart's. Jack and Dumbledore parted ways just before they reached the school. Albus made his way back up to his office, while Jack skulked about the grounds searching out a particular face. The sound of a leaf being crunched behind him and Jack spun around, his wand at the ready.

"I thought I saw you down here. What the bloody hell are you doing on the school grounds?" Moody growled as he pointed his wand in the other wizard's face.

"I came here to make sure you do your job." Jack slapped the wand away from his face, glaring angrily at Hogwart's teacher.

Snorting Moody shook his head. "I'll make certain Potter gets through this task."

"Does he know what's in the egg?"

"Don't you worry. He's well on his way to figuring it out."

Jack's jaw nearly hit the ground as he gaped at Moody. "The second task is tomorrow! What the hell have you been up to?"

"He'll be ready in time, Corrigan. I know what I'm doing."

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded his head. "I can see that."

Grumbling Moody cautiously peered around the area, carefully leading Jack into the castle making certain no one saw them.

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

_Just want to give a quick thanks to everyone who has sent in reviews for the last few chapters. I really appreciate all the kind words. I am slowly getting closer to the end of this fic, and I am grateful to all of those who have been patient with me while I get this written. And now, on to the story..._

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky the morning of the second task. Jack watched it come up sitting silently near the window in Moody's quarters. He could feel the tension and anticipation of the upcoming event as the students milled around outside in the courtyard. A click of the doorknob and Jack was quick to scurry back to his hiding place in the oversized closet on the far end of the room.

"I know you were takin a peek out the window, Corrigan. No sense denyin it." Moody's raspy voice made Jack cringe as he gently pushed open the closet door.

"Well that thing you call a closet smells like rotten fish. You can't expect me to stay in there forever."

"You'll do well to stay out of sight, unless you want the headmaster to see you. You'd get sent to Azkaban right quick, I'd expect."

Growling Jack clenched his fists as he took a step towards the one-eyed wizard. "You really think that place scares me?"

Moody smirked. "It should."

"I'm not like you. I won't crack under the pressure and beg mommy and daddy to save me, Barty."

Before Jack could say another word Moody lunged at him, his wand out and pointed straight at Jack's head. The two wizards tousled about on the floor for a moment before Jack was able to roll them over, effectively pinning Moody to the floor as he aimed his own wand right at Moody's neck.

"Go ahead, Corrigan. Kill me and see what the Dark Lord does to you."

He paused a moment as he considered the other wizard's words, then with a wicked smile on his face Jack moved to stand, but not before he spit in Moody's face.

"You're not nearly as special as you think you are, and one day I'm gonna prove it to you."

Moody angrily wiped the spit from his face, shaking his head as he did so. "You're just jealous because the Dark Lord gave me such an important task…one that you weren't nearly capable enough to accomplish."

Laughing softly Jack tucked his wand back in his robes. "Until this moment I really thought you had at least half a brain in that mixed up head of yours, but now I'm fairly certain that's not the case. All that time in Azkaban really screwed with your head didn't it?"

Moody was about to speak when a knock on the door caught their attention and a familiar voice called out through the thick wooden door.

"Alastor, you're needed at the lake. Professor Dumbledore is ready to commence the second task."

Stifling a growl Moody shook his head. "I'm on my way, Minerva." He turned to Jack who was inching his way towards the closet again. "You'll have to transfigure yourself if you plan to come with me."

Sighing Jack nodded, and then pulled his wand back out tapping it gently on his head as he began to speak. The words left his lips as white smoke furled around him, his body changing rapidly before Moody's eyes. A moment later a silver-gray snake slithered around in the spot where Jack had been standing. Moody quickly snatched up the creature, shoving it roughly in his pocket as he lumbered out of the room and down to the lake where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

> > > >

Snape was nearly ready to join the other teachers and students at the lake for the start of the second task. He was putting the finishing touches on a potion that he had planned for his Advanced class to work on, when he heard a knock on his door. With a flick of his wand the door swung open revealing the three members of SG-1.

"What can I do for you?" He asked stepping away from his bubbling cauldron.

To no one's surprise it was Daniel that spoke up first. "Were you able to get in touch with Ollivander?"

"Not yet. He seems to have closed off his chimney from the floo network."

Carter, Teal'c and Danile stepped into the room, letting it swing shut behind them as they waited for Snape to explain the situation to them.

"This can't be good."

"No Daniel. It's quite far from it. Unfortunately, I'm expected at the lake in few minutes. We'll have to wait until after the second task to decide what our next move will be."

Carter shook her head furiously. "What is so important about this tournament? Can't it wait?"

"I am afraid not, Major."

"What about finding the Colonel? I thought that was the priority!"

Snape snarled at the younger woman. "Don't question my priorities Major Carter. Finding Jack isn't the only thing of great importance here."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel's arms were crossed over his chest as he moved closer to Severus.

"I haven't time to explain this to you all right now. After I get back from the second task I'll tell you everything I know. You'll just have to wait until then."

"Can we go with you?" Snape raised an eyebrow at Daniel's question and was about to say no when an idea came to him. "I won't stop you, but I'd rather you didn't."

"Why not?" Carter glared at Severus as he slipped his wand into this robe pocket.

"The castle is the safest place for you three."

Daniel stepped towards Snape. "The lake is still on school grounds. I thought we were safe anywhere on the property?"

With a heavy sigh the Potion's Master nodded. "You are, but it would be better if you didn't take any chances. Please stay here and as soon as I return we can try to contact Ollivander again."

Reluctantly, the three members of SG-1 nodded as Snape turned and left the room.

> > > >

Harry bit back the urge to throw up, the bitter taste of the gillyweed Dobby had given him still fresh in his throat. As he approached the area where the Champions were to meet he couldn't help but feel a strange sense of dread. He'd yet to see Hermione or Ron and he was beginning to wonder what his friends could be up to that they weren't with him. Pushing that thought out of his head he gathered himself and joined Cedric and the others as Dumbledore began to explain the rules of the second task.

A few minutes later he approached the lake, his trepidation clear in the slow movements he made. For a brief moment he thought he saw the familiar shape of a large black dog on the opposite side of the lake, and his feeling of dread returned full-force as he waded into the dark water. He plunged himself deep into the lake, hoping that the ominous feeling would not prove to be a sign of things to come.

> > > >

Moody reached the lake and he could feel the slithering snake twisting in his pocket. He stifled the urge to squeeze the creature, waited until he was close enough to the lake, then dropped the serpent to the ground, watching silently as it slithered into the water.

A crowd had already gathered and was steadily growing larger as the minutes ticked past. Moody made his way to the tent where Dumbledore and the Triwizard champions were waiting. They were being explained the rules as he approached. He could see the concerned expressions on their faces as they were led to the edge of the water.

One by one the champions entered the water, Harry seeming to struggle the most. Moody watched doing his best to hide the alarm he felt as the young man finally dove beneath the darkened waves and disappeared.

tbc...


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. RL has gotten in the way of my writing as of late, but I am still working on this story. It's nearly complete. I promise to get more posted as soon as I possibly can. Thanks to everyone that's still reading this. I appreciate all the comments and feedback. Speaking of feedback, someone asked whether Snape and Severus are the same person, and the answer is yes. I just assumed most everyone knew that Professor Snape's first name was Severus and so I use both names interchangeably.My apologiesto thereader that was confused by that. And now...on to the story._

* * *

In his snake form Jack slithered through the water watching as the champions began to dive lower into the lake, each searching for that which had been taken from them. He knew he couldn't hold the animal form for very long so he quickly transfigured himself back, then did a bubble head charm so that he could remain underwater.

Carefully, he swam through the dark waters, staying hidden among the algae and plant-life on the lake's bottom. He managed to find Harry several minutes later, and to his surprise the boy was very close to his target. The merpeople began to approach Harry and Jack was quick to get out of sight.

He could see Harry struggle with the mermen trying to keep him from taking Ron and Hermione both. A moment later Cedric and Viktor arrived, each taking their respective treasure back to the surface. Jack watched in amazement as Harry continued to wait for Fleur to arrive. When it was obvious that the young witch wasn't going to show, the young man tried once more to take both Ron and Fleur's sister with him, but the mermen were quick to stop him.

Giving in Harry took off with Ron in his arms. Jack could see the effects of the gillyweed beginning to wear off as the younger wizard began to clutch his throat as he approached the surface. For a moment Jack hesitated, but quickly swam towards the flailing boy, giving him a push the few more feet he needed to break the surface and get the air he desperately needed.

As his head came out of the water, Harry gasped, his fingers still clutching Ron's arm tightly. He looked back into the water and could see Jack waving up at him before hurriedly swimming away before his presence was noticed. Strong hands pulled Ron and Harry from the water, but Harry kept his eyes fixed on the water.

> > > >

Jack didn't emerge from the water until the crowd had dispersed, and the area around the lake had been cleared. Trying to keep out of sight, he crawled out of the opposite end of the lake. To his great surprise he found himself face-to-face with an irate looking Sirius Black.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Black asked as he shook his head at Jack.

"I was trying to help Harry."

"You do realize everyone is looking for you, right?"

Rolling his eyes Jack nodded. "I could say the same about you."

"Tell me what's going on." Sirius reached a hand out to help Jack to his feet.

Once he was on his feet the older wizard shrugged his shoulders as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at himself as he whispered an incantation to dry his clothes.

"What are you talking about, Siri?"

"Don't toy with me, Jack. I saw you with Moody before the second task began."

Feigning a surprised look O'Neill shook his head. "With Moody?"

"I'd recognize your pathetic snake transfiguration any day."

Busted Jack smiled weakly. "It's complicated."

Sirius took a step towards Jack frustration and irritation clear in his eyes. "What does Alastor Moody have to do with Harry and this bloody ruse they're calling a tournament?"

Before Jack could respond Sirius stilled, hearing someone coming closer. Jack motioned for him to hide and the wizard transformed into his dog form, quickly running behind a nearby tree.

"There you are. Let's get outta here before anyone sees ya." Moody snarled as he waved an arm at Jack.

Quickly Jack moved towards the peg-legged wizard, casting a glance back at the tree where Sirius was hiding.

> > > >

"You said you'd explain things when the second task was finished." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Severus to respond.

The dark-haired wizard sighed heavily as he fumbled with the hem of his robe. "There are things going on here that are beyond our control."

"What the heck does that mean?" Daniel was straining to keep his voice calm, but he knew he was ready to lose it completely.

"What Professor Snape means to say is that there is far more to all of this than you were led to believe."

All heads in the room turned towards the doorway of Snape's office where Dumbledore was standing. The grey-bearded wizard stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The archeologist looked from Snape to Dumbledore and back, his eyes demanded an answer.

Dumbledore turned his gaze to Teal'c, who was standing just to his left. "I believe if Teal'c would be kind enough to tell us of the dreams he has had of late, things will make more sense to you."

"What do his dreams have to do with anything?" Carter threw her arms in the air, obviously flustered at the whole situation.

The headmaster pushed his spectacles further up the bridge of his nose as he smiled softly at the members of SG-1. "When we asked you to return it was because of your friend's dreams. I do believe they are of great importance to what is going on at the moment."

"But what exactly IS going on, Dumbledore?" Daniel asked as he took a step towards Albus.

"All in good time, Dr. Jackson. First, we must hear from Teal'c."

Then all eyes were fixed on the Jaffa as he nodded in their direction before beginning to recount the strange dreams he'd had of O'Neill.

Almost an hour later Teal'c had finished telling the group about the nightmare that had taken place in the cemetery, and the strange people he'd seen in the dream. As the Jaffa spoke Dumbledore was curiously stroking his beard as he sat quietly on the chair beside Daniel.

"How is this going to help us find the Colonel?" Sam finally asked as she brought her hands to her hips once her teammate had finished.

Dumbledore stood as he responded. "Major Carter, I believe that Jack gave this vision to Teal'c in order to warn us of what was to come."

"What vision? This was just a dream….wasn't it?" She shook her head in disbelief.

Snape got his feet before Albus could answer, diverting everyone's attention. "Dumbledore's right. This is the only explanation. Jack was always a powerful seer. It wouldn't surprise me if found a way to project his visions like this. If anyone could do this, it would be him."

"You'll have to excuse us if this all seems a little bizarre." Daniel spoke up as he moved his chair closer to Carter who was already taking deep breaths trying to grasp what was being said.

"Why would O'Neill wish to do this?" Teal'c asked as he turned towards Dumbledore.

"The things you have seen in your dream are things that may yet come to pass. I believe he needs your help to ensure that they do not."

Daniel glared at Albus, not sure what to say. "How are we supposed to do that?"

Dumbledore brought his hand up to his chin, pursing his lips for a moment as he considered what he was about to say. "First, we must speak with Corrigan."

"We don't know where he is!" This time Daniel was shouting as he leapt from his seat.

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken he's somewhere on the grounds."

Everyone was stunned by the headmaster's statement. Daniel face was red in a mix of anger and frustration, Teal'c arched his eyebrow nearly off his face, and Carter blinked in confusion as Dumbledore's words sank in. Severus was the first to find his voice once the momentary shock wore off.

"Headmaster, how is that possible?"

"With all the excitement of late, I hadn't had a chance to mention it, but Jack came to my aid while I was with the Centaurs. We parted ways just before we reached the school grounds, and I'm certain he's still here."

> > > >

Moody closed the door to his quarters and with a growl tossed a slithering green-eyed snake on the floor. A second later the snake transformed, revealing a haggard looking Jack O'Neill.

"I told you Potter would be just fine!" Moody bellowed as he turned away from Jack.

"He almost wasn't. He nearly drowned out there today. The plan is to keep him alive until the end of the tournament, then the Dark Lord gets the satisfaction of killing him."

"Don't talk to me about the plan. I know what I'm supposed to be doing!" Moody snarled.

"Do you? It looks to me like you're just making things up as you go along." In a flash Jack found a wand pointed square in his face, the other wizard surprising him with his speed.

"I'll never understand why Master sees fit to keep you around. Without those bloody visions of yours you'd be utterly useless, Corrigan."

Smirking Jack took a step back, carefully pushing the offending wand way. "My Sight is the only reason he bothered giving you a chance to serve him."

"Rubbish!"

"Not really. He was set to kill you along with your pathetic excuse for a father when I told him you might be an asset." Rolling his eyes Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Too bad I was wrong. You're just a waste of magic like your father."

He turned his back on the other wizard for a second. The floor creaked softly as Moody lunged for Jack. He turned around just in time to get his wand and whisper a silent curse that sent a white spark flying towards Moody. The peg-legged wizard dropped his wand, instantly clutching his throat as he tumbled to the floor. A moment later Jack approached him, picking up the dropped wand. He held it in his left hand while his own wand was grasped tightly in his right.

"I should let you die." The words left Jack's lips and the writhing figure on the floor could see that there was no remorse in the wizard's voice.

"P-please." He managed to rasp as he flailed about on the floor, his body slowly beginning to transform back into that of Barty Crouch Jr.

"Only because Master wants you to complete your task." Jack waved his wand and a blue spark erupted from it. Crouch released his throat, gasping as his air flow returned to normal. Once Crouch managed to sit up straight, Jack moved closer, forcibly digging his wand into Barty's throat. "This is the last warning I'll give. I may not be the strongest wizard, but I can more than handle a foolish child like you. Insult me again, and I won't hesitate to finish what I started tonight." Crouch gulped in a breath, the fear evident in his eyes. "Now, take your damned potion before someone sees you."

Jack stepped away, allowing Crouch to reach in his pocket for the polyjuice potion he kept there and waited for the wizard to take it and change back into Mad-Eye Moody before speaking again.

"We don't have much time. It'll take both of us to do what the Dark Lord wants done."

Crouch nodded quietly as he waited for Jack to explain the next phase of Voldemort's plan.

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean you're sure he's still here?!" Daniel shouted as he glared at Dumbledore. 

The headmaster smiled softly as he stood and moved towards the door. "Severus if you would be so kind as to take our guests with you, I must take care of something."

The potion's master tried to hide his surprise at Dumbledore's request as he stood to do as he had been told. Daniel was incensed as he made to approach the headmaster, who was already moving out of the office door. The rest of SG-1 sat dumbfounded for a moment as they glared at Snape, wondering what had sent the older wizard moving quickly away from them.

-\-\-

"I understand what we are supposed to do, Corrigan, but how are we supposed to get close enough to the cup without anyone noticing? I know I was able to get to the Goblet before, but Dumbledore will have fixed so the Triwizard Cup is impenetrable." Crouch asked as he glared at Jack, the displeasure clearly noted on his face.

"We'll figure something out."

"Dumbledore will surely know if we even attempt to tamper with it."

Jack sneered at the other wizard. "Don't worry about the old man. Once we find a safe way to get to the cup, I can put a charm around it so that even he won't be able to detect a thing we've done. You just worry about getting us to the cup."

"When will we do this?"

"It'll take a few weeks before Master is ready, so for now we'll wait. The night before the final task I'll be back to help you with the cup. Until then you need to make sure Harry is ready. Also you'll need to break into Snape's Dungeon and collect a few items." Jack reached into his robes, pulled out a small bit of parchment and handed it to Crouch. "Master will need these very soon."

Staring at the list, the younger wizard groaned in frustration. "Snape may be a traitor, but he's no fool. He'll notice the moment any of these items go missing. He's already getting suspicious about the ingredients for the polyjuice potion …"

Jack raised his wand, pointed it at Crouch's face effectively silencing the wizard with a spell. "I didn't ask for your complaints. Do as you're told or if you can't I'll make certain Master knows you're of no further use to him."

Crouch stopped in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. A slight smile crept across Jack's face as he once again waved his wand at Crouch, undoing the silencing spell he used a moment before.

"I'll have everything ready in a day or so. What else?"

"For now, just continue your work with Potter and wait until I contact you send the items from Snape's Dungeon."

"What about you? What you are you going to do now?"

"I have to get back to our Master. You do as you've been instructed. I'll return soon to check on your progress."

With that Jack turned away, transfigured himself into his snake form and slithered off through a small crack in the wall just beside the window on the far end of the room. Crouch sighed in relief once the older wizard was out of sight as he slumped into the nearby chair and buried his head in his hands.

-\-\-

Harry couldn't shake the images that flashed through his mind. The events that had taken place in the Black Lake had embedded themselves in his head, playing over and over again as he went through his days waiting for the next task to take place. Ever since the second task in the tournament he'd also been focused on getting in touch with Sirius. He was certain that his godfather would be able to explain what was going on.

As yet, nothing was making sense to him except that someone appeared to be trying to kill him and his uncle Jack had mysteriously showed up to save him. Even Hermione and Ron hadn't provided much assistance when Harry mentioned it to them after they were all safely away from the lake. It had been two days since then and none of them were any closer to understanding the strange happenings that were taking place.

As the young wizard moved through the trees in the school courtyard he was struck with the odd sense that he was being watched. The feeling roused him from his thoughts and he made his way to the owlery as quick as he could. Hermione was waiting for him, Hedgwig on her arm as he approached her.

"What took you so long, Harry?"

Adjusting his glasses Harry shook his head. "You ever have the feeling someone is watching you?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow in concern. "This can't be good."

"Did we get a message from Sirius?" Harry asked as he nervously looked about to be certain no one was listening in on their conversation.

"He says to meet him in the woods near the Black Lake tonight." The uncertain look was clear on Hermione's face as she handed Harry the piece of parchment from his godfather.

Harry read over quickly then used his wand to burn it. They shared a quick glance at one another before they gathered themselves and retreated from the owlery.

-\-\-

Once they had set their plans for the final task of the tournament Jack had made to return to Lord Voldemort. He'd gotten to the edge of the forest where he would be able to apparate when he transfigured himself back into his human form. An odd sensation passed through him as he stood up, reaching for his wand in order to apparate and a voice began to whisper softly in his mind. For a moment he swore he'd finally gone insane, but the familiarity of the voice made him stop. He focused on it, realizing quickly who it was he turned back around and heading back to the school. He got to castle walls when he saw a familiar face step out of the shadows just a near the entrance.

"Well, well, well…I always suspected you'd learned to transfigure yourself." Dumbledore's voice sounded almost uncharacteristically patronizing to Jack as he peered upwards, hissing in his snake-form.

He didn't protest when the headmaster carefully picked him up, placed him in his robes and carried back into the castle.

-\-\-

Harry reached the edge of the lake near midnight, careful to check that no one had followed him. Near the water he saw the familiar frame of Sirius in his animagus form. The dog cocked his head in Harry's direction and trotted off toward the nearby treeline. Once they were safely in the trees and away from any possible prying eyes Sirius transformed back into his human form.

"It's good to see you well, Harry." The haggard looking older man pulled the young wizard in for a hug

"What's going on? Why is my uncle here? Have you found anything out…?" The myriad of questions left Harry's lips in a flood, causing the older wizard to put his hands up as if to surrender, wanting the younger man to slow down.

"I'm not entirely sure what's going on, Harry. As for Jack, I think he's here to help you, but I can't be certain."

Harry nodded, hanging his head, not at all pleased with his godfather's response. "Did you hear about the Centaurs?"

Sirius cocked his head in Harry's direction and shook his head. "What about them?"

"They burned down Hagrid's house. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall helped him rebuild it, but no one will say why the Centaurs actually came onto school grounds."

"That's unheard of. It's no secret they don't approve of witches and wizards, but they've always respected Dumbledore." For a long moment Sirius stared off in the distance, muttering quietly to himself before he finally turned to Harry. "I don't know what your uncle is up to but I have a feeling the bloody Centaurs attacking on school grounds has something to do with it."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to go back to the school, and ready yourself for the rest of this tournament. Something's not right about all of this."

The two wizards said goodnight and went their separate ways that evening, both anxious about what would happen in the ways and weeks to come, and both certain that something dark was brewing that would soon envelope them all far more than they already were.

-\-\-

Dumbledore casually strolled through the corridors, smiling at the few paintings that were still awake as he approached his destination. He reached the door he had been looking for a quickly checked over his shoulder before entering. Once inside he nodded the small group of people that were already waiting for him.

Daniel and Carter were seated beside one another on the far end of long table that took up much of the space in the room. Teal'c was standing stoically with his back against the nearby wall, a few feet from where his team members were seated. Snape was just beside the doorway, his hand stuffed into his robe pockets as he watched the headmaster enter the room.

"I believe an explanation is in order." Dumbledore said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the animagi form of Jack and placing him on the table.

"What the hell is that for?" Daniel asked he jumped out of his seat and stepped back from the table.

"All will become clear." The old wizard nodded as he motioned for Daniel to sit back down.

The snake hissed loudly and then before their eyes Jack transfigured himself. His team members stared in shock as their leader materialized and knelt before them in the center of the table where the snake had been.

"What the…?" Daniel couldn't find the words as he gaped at his friend.

Jack smiled and tried his best to put on an innocent expression as he waved at those in the room. "Hi guys…long time no see."

"What's going on? How did that just…happen?" Daniel waved his hand in Jack's direction in a mix of confusion and anger.

"That's a very long story…" Jack trailed off seeing the disgruntled expressions on Daniel's and Sam's faces as they glared back at him from the opposite end of the table. "Of course, I'd be glad to tell it you…unfortunately I don't think we have that kind of time."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement as he took a step closer to Jack and motioned for him to get off of the table. "Corrigan is quite correct. I do believe there are much more important things to discuss."

_tbc...almost done (only a few more chapters left before Book II is finished G ) _

_Thanks so much to everyone that has sent feedback and encouraged me to continue this story...it's taken me forever but it's been a lot of fun and I'm glad so many have enjoyed it._


	23. Chapter 23

"This still makes little if no sense to me right now, Jack. Why are you doing this?" Daniel's voice was pleading and Jack could only look away as he struggled to find an answer that would help the younger man understand the position he was in.

"This all started off so simple. I wanted to protect my brother and sister. Everything got all twisted and screwed up so quickly…it's hard to really explain it. If I don't keep going things will end badly."

"I fear that may still happen, Corrigan." They all turned at the headmaster's words and Jack solemnly nodded his head.

"Unfortunately, I realize that. That's why I let Teal'c see my visions." He turned to his still stoic friend and sighed. "I'm sorry for whatever these dreams have done to you."

"I understand your purpose in doing this, O'Neill. There was no other way to safely warn us of the impending danger."

Ruefully, Jack shook his head. "I'm afraid I may have only done more harm than good."

"What do you mean?" Severus spoke up from his seat beside his brother.

"Projecting my visions to Teal'c took a lot outta me…more than I thought it would. I hadn't used my abilities like that in so long…It's getting harder and harder to keep up my shields when I'm around Voldemort. I can keep him out of my thoughts, but…I've had a few lapses."

"Jack you have to stop this. If he catches you…you know what he'll do to you!" Severus's voice echoed loudly through the room as he stretched out his right hand and placed it on Jack's forearm.

"It's too late to back out now. Things have been set in motion…we have to play it out."

Daniel got to his feet, his frustration obvious. "You're crazy, Jack. This guy could kill you if you slip up. You're in there with no back-up and you've already said you can't tell us exactly what Voldemort has planned. This is too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself just fine, Danny. Don't worry about me. All you, Carter and Teal'c need to do is help keep an eye on my nephew. He has to be ready for the final task of the tournament. He has to be."

Once again Jack looked away, a look of fear passing over him as he finished speaking.

"Jack, we will do what we can, perhaps there is some other assistance we can provide?" He shook his head at Dumbledore as he got to his feet.

"There's nothing else you can do but prepare for the worst if things don't work out. Any slip up on my part and this will all go to hell pretty quickly. Just be ready like I've told you on the day of the final task, and keep your fingers crossed."

Severus growled softly in seat. "You can't stop him by yourself. You couldn't before and now…"

"Now I know better, Severus. I know I can't stop him by myself, and this time I know I won't be alone. Please trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"At least let me go back so I can help..."

Jack raised a hand to stop his brother before he could finish his sentence. "No! Not again. I won't let you do that unless there is absolutely no other choice."

"And if he calls Us back to him?" Severus pointed to his cloth-covered arm and the spot where the Dark Mark had been placed on his flesh. "Am I to ignore it then?"

Sighing heavily Corrigan lowered his head. "If it comes to that you'll do what you have to."

"You're a damned fool, brother. This can only end badly."

"No, it can end worse than that." The others gazed at Jack curiously as he took a few steps away from the table. "Right now I'm trying to limit the fallout here. I know this can and probably will end badly, but there is a good chance that together we can keep the damage to a minimum and possibly give ourselves at least half a chance to win the war."

"What war, Jack? This makes no sense." Daniel was again on his feet as he began to approach his team leader.

"I'm sorry I got you all involved in all this. It's turned out to be a heck of a lot more than anyone could have expected. Unfortunately, this is a war. It's a war that's been brewing for over a decade, and one that should have ended long before that, but none of us knew how then."

Dumbledore curiously tapped his fingers on the table as he watched his former student pace the floor in front of him. "I'm afraid we are little more prepared now than we were then, Corrigan."

"That's where you're wrong, Dumbledore. With the Centaurs not allowing it back into the forest, you have what you need."

The headmaster vehemently shook his head. "Nonsense…I will not use that…it cannot be controlled and you of all people should know that."

"The Star is the only way. You'll understand that soon enough." Jack moved towards the door. "I can't stay here much longer. I've told you all that I can. Now I have to get back. There's a lot more that I have to do before…"

It didn't escape anyone how the wizard trailed off, as he choked back a tear, his hands shaking as he tried to take hold of the doorknob.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's booming voice made Corrigan turn back around. "What you have asked us to do requires much faith in something we know very little about, and have even less chance of defeating."

"You have to trust me, T. It's the only way. I know I'm asking a helluva lot, but I have no choice here."

Silently Teal'c nodded his facial expression still as impassive as ever as he approached Jack. The two men embraced warmly and as they separated, the wizard turned to his companions and made one final statement.

"I wouldn't blame you if you all decided not to do as I've asked…Hell, in your position I'd probably think I was nuts to even be considering all this. I know this is risky, but all I'm asking for is your trust."

The expression on their leader's face left the three members of SG-1 aghast. None of them had seen Jack so emotionally exposed and vulnerable before and it was disconcerting to say the least. As they watched him turn and quietly walk out the door with Dumbledore just behind him they glanced at one another, none of them sure what their next move would be.

Several Weeks Later…

The third and final task of the triwizard tournament was just a few days away. Jack had returned to Voldemort and was readying everything for the final task of the tournament. As promised he had returned to collect the requested items from Crouch Jr. and had since put them to their intended use. Plans had been made for the two men to meet on the eve of the final task so that they could follow through with their plans to change the Triwizard Cup into a portkey, and Jack was nervous in anticipation and hoping with each step he took that Voldemort did not break through his still weakening shields and find out the truth about him and his scheme to bring the Dark Lord down. He knew that he could not last much longer in Voldemort's presence because the wizard's overwhelming power was considerably draining to his strength and ability to hide his thoughts and keep his mind locked away. It was fast becoming clear to him that completing the task would be nearly impossible.

/\/\

As the weeks had passed the Hogwart's Headmaster had been increasingly distant from his staff and the students. Though present in body, his mind was focused on the events that were unfolding around him. For many years he had feared Voldemort's return, and not for the reasons many others did, but because he knew what it would take to finally destroy the vile creature that his former student had become. He knew without a doubt that putting and end to his former student's destructive reign would mean using a power he feared more than anything else. He also knew that he would not be the one that could wield this power, and that was the crux of the matter. The only one who could use the power was the one person he was certain was far from ready to use it.

Watching the birds flit about outside his office window Dumbledore anxiously ran his fingers through is long beard. In his reflection he could see the two halves of the Star of the Sorcerer resting on the desk behind him and his heart sank at the thought of what those two seemingly insignificant and tiny items were capable of if they were brought together. He could still hear Corrigan's words to him when he handed him the broken pieces in the forest all those weeks earlier.

"_I know you fear it, Albus, but this could be the only thing that can stop Voldemort. Harry isn't ready for it now, but soon he will be and you have to help me keep it safe until then."_

"_The power of that thing cannot be contained." Dumbledore grit his teeth and clenched his fists as he looked away from Jack._

"_It doesn't need to be contained…only used to our advantage long enough to stop Him." The Headmaster sighed heavily as he shook his head at Jack._

"_I know you mean well, Corrigan, but this may very well not work."_

"_The risk is worth it. Voldemort is too powerful for anyone to stop him without the Star."_

"_You cannot know that for certain."_

_This time Jack sighed and shook his head at the older wizard. "I know what I've seen, Albus. That's all I need to know."_

Coming back to the present, Dumbledore ran his thumb across the top of one half of the Star and closed his eyes.

"I pray we are doing the right thing, Corrigan. If we are not the price we will pay will undoubtedly too high for any of us."

/\/\

The morning before the third task arrived and there was an air of tension throughout the castle. Each of the Triwizard Champions had prepared themselves as best they could and were anxiously awaiting the start of the final task. The teachers and students were also anxious and ready for tournament to come to a close.

Harry had readied himself as best he could and waited patiently in his room, quietly watching Ron Weasley pace the floor in front of him as the clock slowly ticked on, getting ever closer to the time when the task was to begin. After several minutes of waiting Harry finally got to his feet and started for the stairs to go down to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron barreled down the stairway after him, nearly knocking him down as they reached the last step at the same moment.

"Sorry Harry."

"It's alright, Ron." Harry was about to say more when the familiar frame of Hermione Granger came into view as she walked through the portrait door on the opposite side of the room.

"It's about time you two made it down stairs. We were beginning to wonder." She smiled at them and curiously looked back as Ron's brothers Fred and George stepped through the door behind her.

"Let's go get something to eat. It won't do for you to go out there today on an empty stomach, Harry. We're expecting you to win for us, so you have to keep up your strength." Fred commented as his twin elbowed him the ribs seeing the pained expression on the younger wizard's face at the mention of food.

"They're right. You have to eat something." Hermione spoke up as she stepped closer and took Harry by the arm and began pulling towards the doorway.

"I'm not really all that hungry, guys. I think I'll just go for a walk." Before anyone could respond Harry pushed past them all, went out the door and darted down the hall and out of sight before they could catch up to him.

Once he was out in the courtyard he finally stopped to take a deep breath. His stomach was still churning at the thought of what awaited him at the third and final task of the tournament. He'd heard from Sirius twice over the last few weeks and his godfather had told him to be wary, that things were not as they seemed. To Harry everything seemed strange to him, even Dumbledore was unusually distant with him, which was causing him great concern, as the Headmaster was generally quite attentive and aware of what was going in Harry's life.

As he walked through the courtyard Harry found himself moving closer and closer to Hagrid's and the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With a heavy sigh Harry drew closer and took a seat on worn tree stump just beside Hagrid's hut and crossed his arms over his chest as he replayed the events of last few months over in his head. He still had yet to figure out what his Uncle Jack had been doing helping him during the second task or what his Godfather had meant when he told him things were not as they seemed. It was obvious to him that some other force was at work here, and his first thought was that Voldemort was out to get him once more.

The disturbing dreams he'd had since the beginning of the school year had done little to ease that thought from his mind, as they had only increased in frequency and intensity since then. His scar still burned and little helped to ease the now nearly constant ache that accompanied the burning sensation on his forehead. He watched the smoke billow out of Hagrid's chimney and sighed to himself. None of this made sense to him, and part of him wanted to simply give in and not take part in the rest of the tournament, but he knew that wouldn't change anything if it indeed was Voldemort that was after him.

Grinding his fist into the edge of the tree stump Harry pushed himself to his feet and stomped towards the forest. His anger was rising in him as he angrily reached down, taking hold of large stone and forcibly threw into the darkened forest. To his surprise the sound of a dog's yelp echoed back from the direction he had thrown the rock. Curiously he took a few steps closer, peering into the darkness, trying to see what was making that noise. As he approached, a large black dog came limping to the edge of the treeline and began licking its paw once it was in view of Harry.

Looking around to make certain no one was watching Harry moved closer and motioned for the dog to follow him as they went further into the forest. Once they were completely out of sight the dog transfigured into the form of Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here, Sirius?" Harry was trying not to shout, but his surprise at seeing Sirius was clear.

"I could as the same of you, Harry. The final task begins in an hour. Shouldn't you be in the castle preparing yourself?" The older wizard shook his head as he gingerly stretched out his hand where a rather large bruise was beginning to form. "By the way…nice throw."

"Sorry, had I known you were there I'd have shot it in a different direction."

"No worries. I can heal this easily enough, but you still haven't answered my question." Harry gave him a puzzled look as he pondered what his Godfather was talking about.

When it finally dawned on him the young man shrugged his shoulders. "I can only prepare so much."

"Are you ready?"

"How should I know? I don't even know what's going to happen out there today." Sirius could see the fear in Harry's eyes as he spoke and his heart went out the boy.

"I'm sorry you're the one that has to go through this, Harry. I truly am."

Harry shook his head. "That doesn't change anything, Sirius."

"I know."

The two talked for several minutes, Sirius trying his best to comfort his Godson. Finally they parted ways and Sirius wished him luck on the final task before he transfigured and ran deep into the forest, leaving Harry alone again.

The clock struck on the hour and Harry had taken his place on the quidditch pitch with the other champions as Dumbledore and the others announced the start of the final task. Once they'd been given their instructions all four champions set off through the labyrinth in search of the Triwizard Cup. Several times Harry thought he would surely lose but each time he managed to muddle through to safety. Finally, the cup was in sight, and so was Cedric Diggory. The other competitor was as close to the cup as he was. Both wizards set off at a dead run for their prize. Before Cedric could reach it Victor Krum came out of nowhere attempting to use the Killing Curse on him, but Harry managed to use a curse of his own to knock the young wizard out and strip him of his wand. Still in shock at the whole situation Cedric watched as Harry sent up a signal allowing the officials to know where they could find Krum's unconscious body, then he gaped in confusion as the younger wizard reached out a hand to help him to his feet.

They walked the last few steps until they were standing in front of the cup. Cedric was a step closer to it, but turned to Harry.

"Take it, Harry. You saved my life. You deserve it."

Harry was stunned by the young man's generosity and knew in that one moment what a truly admirable wizard Diggory was. He also knew he couldn't in good conscience take what he felt he did not deserve.

"We both got here together. Let's share it. There's nothing in the rules that says we can't both be Champions."

Cedric considered the offer and then smiling he reached out to shake Harry hand as they both took hold of the cup with their free hands. A moment later they felt themselves being transported elsewhere by what they now knew was a portkey. They found themselves dropped into to the darkness as the cup flew from their hands and rolled away from them. Looking around Harry realized they were in a graveyard…the same graveyard he'd seen in his dreams, and shiver passed through him as a painful truth became clear to him.

Before he could react he saw a spark of green light shoot past him and a paralyzing fear gripped him as he slowly turned and shouted for Cedric, but it was too late. The young wizard had already fallen to the ground, his lifeless body lying helplessly beside the Triwizard Cup.

tbc...


	24. Chapter 24

They'd followed their instructions, arriving at the cemetery at precisely 8:15pm. The place was deathly quiet as they waited for Jack. Teal'c was the first to move when he heard a loud popping sound in the distance. They ducked behind a large grave marker so they couldn't be seen and listened quietly as two cloaked figures moved towards them.

A wizard they all recognized as Peter Pettigrew spoke up, barely managing to hide his stutter. "M-master, the cauldron is ready."

"Good. Now, is everything else ready?"

This strange voice didn't seem to be coming from either of the hooded men, but from something the identified man was carrying in his arms. It looked like the stranger was holding a child the way it was cradles in his arms, and the team watched as the figure pulled down his hood, nodding as he placed the cradled object on cushion that Pettigrew had set on the nearest headstone seconds earlier.

"I spoke to Crouch just before the tournament started. He won't fail you, Master. Harry Potter will be with us soon."

The still hooded man that had spoken sounded strangely familiar to them as they listened quietly from their spot behind the gravestone.

"Where is Nagini?" The raspy voice echoed in the dark night air, as Peter turned to look behind him where a large snake was slithering closer.

"She approaches, Master."

To their surprise the hooded man pulled back his cloak, letting it fall on his shoulders, and the team was surprised to see that it was actually Jack. The urge to get closer struck each of them, but they weren't sure what was going on, so they decided to stay put until they had a better idea. They didn't have to wait long to find out though, a few minutes later they heard shouting as two boys materialized in front of the wizards clutching onto what appeared to be a trophy of some sort before they let go of it and it rolled a few feet behind them.

The next few moments went by in a blur as the boys stood up, taking out their wands, and started towards the wizards. There was a flash of green light and the taller of the two boys fell backwards into the dirt. Daniel and the others recognized the second boy as Jack's nephew Harry. The team reluctantly resisted the urge to jump when a moment later they saw Harry being tied to headstone by Pettigrew. For a brief moment they were stunned when Jack turned to look directly at them. They froze in their tracks as the older man shook his head at them.

The team continued to watch as Pettigrew and Jack brought the cauldron forward, unwrapping the thing that had been speaking in a raspy voice earlier. Jack and Peter placed it in the cauldron once the large pot had begun to bubble. Daniel winced as he watched Pettigrew sever his own hand, letting it drop into the cauldron. Harry looked horrified as Jack approached him with a knife and plunged it into him, a look of deep sorrow and shame on his face as he did so. The blood from the knife was placed in the cauldron, and moments later a figure emerged from the smoke.

Daniel, Carter and Teal'c glared at one another in confusion as Jack moved closer to hand the figure a robe. The stranger began to speak, and then beckoned for Peter to approach. The wounded wizard did so with Jack's assistance. Pettigrew screamed in agony as the stranger bent down, pressing his fingers against a mark on Peter's left arm. There was an uneasy silence after that, then several loud popping sounds erupted throughout the cemetery, and the team was surprised to see a number of wizards apparating around Jack and the others.

One wizard apparated just behind Daniel, then seized him and pointed a wand at Teal'c and Sam. Carter motioned for Teal'c to lay his weapon down and they put their arms up in surrender, allowing the wizard to lead them to where the others were waiting.

"Who are you?" The stranger's hoarse voice sounded like a hissing snake as he approached them.

"Somehow I don't think you really care who we are." Daniel shouted as he struggled to get away from the wizard that had taken hold of him once they were surrounded.

"Stupid muggle. You've no idea who I am, or what I can do to you." Before Daniel could respond the stranger approached, placing the tip of his wand against Daniel's forehead. "I am Lord Voldemort…The most powerful wizard alive."

"Well, I don't really give a damn who you are."

The archeologist could see Jack wince a moment before Voldemort took a step back aiming his wand directly at Daniel's chest.

"Crucio!"

He screamed in pain as his body contorted and he fell to the ground, the wizard holding him having let go once his Master had aimed his wand.

"Master!" Jack's voice caught Voldemort's attention and he turned to see why his servant was disturbing him.

"What is it Corrigan?"

Corrigan looked away as he reached for his wand. "I know them."

Voldemort smiled lowering his wand in a smooth quick movement. "Of course you do. Tell us who they are, Jack."

For a moment it looked as though Jack was going to run away, but he slowly straightened his shoulders, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"They were my friends."

Daniel and Carter shared a quick glance, both surprised at Jack's use of the word 'were,' and the strange look on the older man's face as he said it.

"What is it you've been doing all these years, Corrigan? You're the only one of us that simply disappeared without a trace." It was Lucius Malfoy that had spoken up, while several other Death Eaters nodded and muttered in agreement, wanting to hear Jack's answer.

"You honestly have to ask?!" Jack shouted as he glared at Lucius. "You kidnapped me not too long ago if my memory serves me."

The tall blonde sighed growled softly under his breath as he tensed his shoulders. "I was surprised to find out you were still alive. You told me nothing then, despite my best efforts."

"Your best always was pretty pathetic."

The two wizards traded barbs for a moment before Voldemort finally put a stop to it, raising his wand in his right hand. "Do tell us, Jack. Your Master wishes to know why you vanished without ever trying to find me." With a heavy sigh Jack once again turned his head away, but just as quickly turned it back as Voldemort turned his wand on him. "You will answer me."

He didn't speak, but he could feel Voldemort pilfering around in his mind, searching for the answers. Before Jack could stop him a memory slipped through his tight mental barriers of he and Lily's relationship and he trembled slightly, before falling to his knees as the scaly-faced wizard threw a curse at him.

"Master?" Jack looked up, pain visible on his face as he gripped the edge of his robe with one hand, his wand still firmly in the other as he struggled to his feet.

"You betrayed me. You have lied to me from the beginning." Voldemort turned around, aimed his wand once more at Daniel. "For that you and your friends will have to pay."

"NO! They're not a part of this!"

"Oh but they are, Corrigan. You have made them a part of this." To his surprise Voldemort turned, pointing his wand directly at Jack's chest. "IMPERIO!"

He heard a voice in his mind telling him to move closer and he willingly complied as he got to his feet. The voice grew louder as he drew nearer to his friends. _Kill them, now_. For a second he hesitated, thinking he didn't want to do it. They were his friends. He couldn't just kill them.

"Jack! Don't do this!" A faint voice was screaming, it sounded almost like Daniel, but the voice in Jack's mind was strong, and would not give up. _KILL THEM!_

He pulled his wand forward. The looks of confusion and fear were etched on Daniel and Carter's faces. Teal'c glared impassively at him as he took aim.

tbc...


	25. Chapter 25

"Avada…" Jack couldn't seem to form the last word to finish the curse. He could hear it in his head, but the word didn't leave his lips.

Blinking a few times he looked around to see his friends still on their knees a few feet in front of him. Daniel's eyes were closed as though he were waiting to be struck by something. A tear was running down Carter's cheek as she looked up into Jack's lost eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the voice urging him to harm his friends grew louder and stronger. His hand shook as he tried with all his strength to fight off the curse.

"Leave him alone!" A strong voice shouted causing many to turn.

Voldemort smiled wickedly seeing his young nemesis still tied to the gravestone, snarling defiantly at him.

"You wish to save him, Potter!"

"You came here to kill me didn't you? Why don't you just get on with it and leave him and his friends out of it?!" Harry threw a disgusted look at Voldemort and Jack as he struggled against his bonds.

With a laugh Voldemort waved his wand in Harry's direction and the ropes instantly came loose.

"Give Harry his wand." He ordered and Pettigrew limped forward doing as he was told.

Harry snatched the wand away steadily clenching it in his fist as he took a few deep breaths. By this time Jack had started to come back to his senses and slowly turned around to see what was going on behind him.

Voldemort smiled wildly at Harry then slowly bowed his head. "You know about dueling, don't you Potter?"

Nodding quietly Harry nervously looked around him. The Death Eaters were closing in around him and Voldemort, forming a tight circle. Voldemort taunted Harry, while the younger wizard stood silently taking in the situation and readying himself to attack. In a flash both wizards shouted and light erupted from both wands. The green and red light turned into a shining gold light that engulfed both of them.

The Death Eaters tried to step in but Voldemort ordered them back. Shaking his head in disbelief Jack locked eyes with Harry for a brief moment. He knew that this was the only chance he'd get. Mouthing a silent apology to his nephew, who lowered his head in response, Jack summoned all the strength he could then waved his wand, shouting as loud as he could. The others around him watched in confusion as Jack moved quickly towards his friends. He yanked them up them ushered them away through the cemetery, many of the Death Eaters hot on their heels.

They ran through the cemetery only stopping when they saw a bright light erupt behind them. Jack gasped in shock at what he was seeing, then turned back to Daniel and the others.

"I have to go back for Harry. Get back to the school as quickly as you can."

"Jack what the hell is going on?!" Daniel shouted as Jack hurriedly led them behind a large mausoleum a few feet away.

"I don't have time to explain. I swear to you I will tell you everything as soon as Harry is safe." Jack reached out touching Daniel's shoulder, hoping the gesture was enough to convince the younger man that he was sincere.

Nodding a silent reply Daniel watched as Jack turned back towards to peer around the small building. They could hear the confused death eaters running around nearby, and Jack motioned for them to be as quiet as possible. He waved his wand at the three teammates and a thick mist began to cover them.

"They won't be able to see you while the mist surrounds you. Open this and use it to get back to the school." Jack handed Daniel what felt like a small paperweight, wrapped in a cloth. "If you each touch it at the same time you'll be transported back to Hogwart's. Now go."

He didn't wait to see if they followed his instructions, before taking off in the direction of Harry and Voldemort. When he reached them he was stunned to see the gold bubble surrounding them. He could see wisps of smoke coming out of Voldemort's wand as both of them struggled to maintain control as they battled. For a moment he was certain he saw Lily and James standing beside Harry and he blinked in confusion.

Harry saw Jack as he approached the bubble that was surrounding himself and Voldemort. He was so wrapped up in what was going on inside he paid the older man no mind as he watched the wispy image of his parents float towards him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and as they spoke he thought for a moment he'd completely lost his mind.

"Hold on a little longer, Harry. When we tell you to, let go and run for the portkey. We can hold Voldemort off long enough for you to escape." James Potter nodded waiting for his son to acknowledge he heard him.

A moment later Harry nodded back, still confused at what was going on. Cedric's image also approached him, asking him to take his body back to his father, and Harry quietly agreed. He waited in silence until he heard his mother tell him to let go. In a flash he was running for the portkey, grabbing hold of it and Cedric's prone body as he felt himself whirred away back to Hogwart's.

Seeing his moment he stepped into the now vanishing bubble just as Harry made a run for the portkey. Raising his wand he aimed at Voldemort, letting a curse fly at the wizard, catching him off guard and sending the older wizard crashing to the ground. Voldemort got his feet quickly aiming his wand at Jack, but the younger wizard quickly gathered his thoughts and apparated before the killing curse could reach him.

-----

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 found themselves transported to the edge of the Forbidden Forest soon after they touched the stone Jack had given them; the mist had cleared from around them as well. They could hear the shouts from the labyrinth where the tournament was going on, and were quick to run in that direction. When they reached the stadium they could see that Harry had returned from the graveyard, but Jack was nowhere in sight. Severus caught sight of them as they were moving towards the crowd gathered around Harry and he waved them closer.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled Daniel close enough to whisper in the other man's ear.

"Voldemort…he came out of a cauldron of some kind. He tried to make Jack kill us, but Harry stopped him. Is Jack here?"

Severus shook his head, then turned away when Albus called for him. Daniel was breathing heavily as he looked this way and that trying to find Jack. To his surprise he saw Harry being led away by Moody, and he motioned for Sam and Teal'c to follow him as he went after the pair to see if Harry was okay. They were several paces behind as Moody ushered the young wizard back into the castle and down a long corridor before they lost sight of them once the duo had taken a left turn down another corridor.

"Where'd they go?" Carter spoke up as she looked around the darkened hallway.

Bringing his hand to his head Daniel sighed loudly. "It's like they just disappeared."

"Perhaps they apparated to a different location?" Teal'c's voice was as impassive as ever as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think so. Severus said that no one can do that because of the charms and magical protections they have around the school."

"Why was that Moody guy taking Harry away for, anyway?" Carter raised an eyebrow as she continued to search the corridor for where Harry and Moody might have gone. "I thought Dumbledore said that he didn't want Harry out of his sight except for when he was completing his tournament task."

"We have to find him. This just feels wrong." Daniel looked at his teammates who where mirroring his concerned expression.

"Well, where do we start?" Carter ran a hand through her blonde hair then waved her other hand in the direction of the dark hallway.

"They couldn't have gone too far. We just have to check around. He has to be nearby."

With that the team scattered checking each door as they moved down the hallway. They stopped when they reached the first locked door, listening closely they could hear soft shouts coming from inside. To their surprise a figure in the nearby picture frame coughed trying to get their attention.

"Um…yes?" Daniel asked as he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

A tall skinny wizard with a long white beard shook his head at them. "The boy went in there with Professor Moody, but you won't be able to get inside. He's locked it."

Biting back a curse Daniel turned to his teammates. Carter shrugged her shoulders not sure what to say while Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he reflexively wrapped his hand around the knife in his pants pocket.

-----

Jack opened his eyes, gasping for breath, thinking for a moment that he hadn't escaped Voldemort's curse. It was still dark outside; he could feel the cold night air caressing his skin as he blinked a few times trying to gather his wits about him. The sound of screaming filled his ears and he began to follow it, rapidly moving through the trees that surrounded him until he saw the quidditch stadium. The shouts had gotten louder as he got closer. He realized quickly that he might not be well received still wearing his death eater robes so he transfigured them into more traditional robes before walking into the stadium. He'd made certain his robes had a hood so that no one would see his face as he slowly made his way down the steps towards the labyrinth where he could see Dumbledore and Severus standing, looking around as though they'd lost something.

In that moment Jack noticed that Harry was nowhere in sight, but the boy that had been at the graveyard with him was. He could see the boy's body lying motionless on the ground by Dumbledore's feet, a man kneeling over him crying out in agony. His own tears threatened to fall as it became clear that the man was the boy's father. Knowing all too well the pain of holding your dead child in your arms, Jack closed his eyes, willing himself to keep walking. His eyes locked with Severus, then he noticed the large black dog trotting up beside his brother. Immediately he recognized the creature as Sirius in his transfigured form. Sirius noticed him as well and darted towards him, barking loudly once he was close enough, though no one seemed to pay the dog much notice.

"Calm down, Sirius. Where's Harry?" Again the dog barked, then raised his left paw pointing towards the exit to the stadium. "Damn it!"

Before Jack could say anymore Severus came bolting towards him. "Get out of here. Take Sirius to Hagrid's. Dumbledore and I will find Harry. Go before Fudge gets here. Now."

Stunned by his brother's harsh voice Jack gaped at the wizard for a moment then looked down to see Sirius growling softly at Snape.

"Voldemort is back." Jack lowered his head not wanting to meet Severus's eyes.

"I know, Jack." Snape raised his left arm where the dark mark was etched in his skin. "I know. Please go. I promise someone will come for you soon."

Reluctantly, Jack turned to leave motioning for Sirius to follow him. The duo was quick to worm their way through the crowd, finding themselves at Hagrid's hut in moments. They slipped inside, Sirius transforming back to human form once the door was closed behind him.

"He's back!" The dark-haired wizard shouted as Jack lowered his head, refusing to look up. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Sighing heavily Jack took a seat on the large chair by the door. "It's a long story, Sirius, and one I'd rather save until Severus gets back. I'd rather not tell it more than once if I can help it."

"Was Peter there?" Sirius approached Jack cautiously as he awaited the answer to his question.

Jack responded with a snarl as he finally lifted his head to stared straight into Sirius's eyes. "Yes, that little rat bastard was there."

-----

Severus followed a step behind Dumbledore as they approached the castle. They ran inside, Albus ordering Snape to fetch his veritaserum for when they found Moody. Doing as he was told the dark-haired wizard took off for his storeroom, once he'd found what he needed he took off for Moody's office. He got there just as Dumbledore and Minerva did, and was surprised to find Daniel and his friends there already.

"Dumbledore!" Daniel shouted taking a step towards the headmaster. "Harry's in there."

Albus cocked his head in Severus's direction and the younger wizard raised his wand, letting a red spark fly towards the door knob. The door burst open to reveal Moody pointing his wand at Harry's chest, the young man flinching in anticipation of what was to come.

"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore all shouted as they aimed their wands at Moody.

The wizard went flying backwards, giving the others a chance to step fully inside and check on Harry's condition. Dumbledore kept his wand trained on Moody while Severus approached binding the wizard with his wand before he poured his truth serum down Moody's throat.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked once Severus stepped away.

Harry and the others watched in confusion as the man the thought was Mad-Eye Moody laughed at them, as his eyes lulled back in his head.

"Not that it really matters now that my master has returned, but the name my father gave me is Barty Crouch Jr."

Harry gasped in surprise as he stepped back, running into Daniel's solid frame as he did so. The archeologist was quick to place a hand on the young man's shoulder to comfort him.

Dumbledore asked several more questions as Crouch succumbed to the truth serum, and told them all his secrets, including the death of his father, fixing the tournament and his continuing to work for Voldemort. They others listened intently, until Albus had finished and the old wizard turned around to face them.

"Minerva, please go to Hagrid's hut and you will find a large black dog. Escort him up to my office and keep him there. Tell him to wait until I arrive. Severus, fetch the Minister of Magic, he should no doubt be on the grounds as we speak. Daniel, if you and your friends would be so kind as to take Harry to the hospital wing I would greatly appreciate it."

Everyone scattered quickly following the orders they'd been given.

-----

Hours later they all reconvened in the headmaster's office, each person still in shock at the events that had taken place earlier in the evening. Barty Crouch Jr. had suffered the Dementor's Kiss when Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic had summoned the wretched creatures to the castle, and because of this no one was able to ascertain any information on the whereabouts or plans that Voldemort had in the works. Fudge had left Hogwart's in disbelief that Voldemort had even returned. It was sinking in that Cedric Diggory was dead, and the mere thought of it was enough to make each of them ill at ease.

Sitting in Dumbledore's office were the members of SG-1 including Jack, Professor McGonagall along with Snape, and Hagrid were also there, none of them certain what to say as they waited for Dumbledore to join them. After what seems like ages the weary-faced headmaster trudged into his office, his usual graceful movements seemingly gone.

"Dumbledore…I'm so-"Jack started to speak, but the older wizard put a hand up to stop him.

"You need not apologize, Corrigan. You could not have stopped any of this from happening as it has."

Shaking his head Jack stood. "I could have tried harder. That kid didn't deserve to die. It's my fault he did, and now we're all in danger."

"You did all you could." Dumbledore slowly approached Jack, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Did I? The only thing I know for sure is that I opened up this world and the muggle world to something they're in no way ready for."

"What are you talking about, Jack?" Daniel had gotten to his feet as well, turning in his friend's direction.

The leader of SG-1 lowered his head and turned away as he responded. "When I fought Voldemort at the cemetery he got into my mind…he knows about the Stargate."

tbc...


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue…

The next few days passed slowly and painfully as the reality of their situation began to set in. Plans were already being set in motion for the impending war. Severus had left the very day of the tournament to return to his role as a spy in Voldemort's army. Hagrid had been sent to try and recruit the giants to their cause with the aid of Madam Maxim and Jack had remained with Sirius to explain all that had been going on to Harry.

The young wizard had taken the information far better than they expected, though he did in his anger throw a curse at both his uncle and godfather which they were both just barely able to get out of the way of. Once he'd calmed down Harry was adamant about wanting to help, despite both men telling him there was little he could at the moment.

Jack's team had also been trying to convince their leader to allow them to go along with him and offer him support but he had vehemently disagreed and had even gone so far as to forbid them to even attempt to go with him. After saying good-bye to Harry and sending the boy to catch his train back to London, Jack made his way back to edge of the Forbidden Forest where he could apparate away from the school. His teammates had accompanied him, still reluctant and confused about why the older man wouldn't allow them to join him.

They watched aghast as Jack motioned for them to stop and stepped away from them, walking slowly towards the forest. Daniel made to follow him, but Jack shook his head.

"I have to do this alone, Danny."

"But Jack…You can't just expect us to let you go this alone." Daniel reached out touching Jack's left forearm.

"You can't come with me. It's too dangerous. Besides, I need you three to warn Hammond. Voldemort will find his way to the Stargate sooner or later and if someone doesn't warn them…" He trailed off not wanting to think what might happen if the Dark Lord attacked the mountain all the people he'd come to care for there. He knew there were a few there who still practiced magic, but they wouldn't be enough to stop Voldemort and his death eaters.

"Jack, what are you gonna do?"

Looking directly into Daniel's eyes Jack smiled softly. "I'm going to keep a promise."

Before they had a chance to protest Jack raised his wand, closed his eyes and apparated away from the group, leaving the rest of SG-1 in stunned silence as they stared at the patch of earth where their CO had been standing.

-----

The Dark Lord paced the floor of the wooden shack he and Nagini had been waiting in. He had once again summoned his followers, who all returned save Karkaroff. He was pleased to see Severus joining them this time as well. All but Severus had been sent away on various errands and tasks to do their master's bidding.

"My faithful servant has returned." He smiled as he took a step closer to the dark-haired wizard, reaching out to run his icy fingers through Snape's hair.

"Forgive me for not returning when you last summoned me. Had I done so, Dumbledore would have suspected me."

Voldemort shook his head. "I understand. You have done so much for me, Severus. One day soon I will reward you for your services."

Severus knelt done, bowing his head. "I need no recompense. I am your humble servant. All I do is to serve you, that is my reward."

"The most true and loyal of my followers you are. For that I am grateful."

"Yes, master."

"I have a special task for you." Voldemort snarled as he stepped away from the still kneeling Snape.

"You've but to name it, my lord."

"You will seek out Jack Corrigan and bring his traitorous carcass to me, so that I can dispose of him myself."

Veiling his true thoughts Severus nodded grimly, seeing the maniacal expression on Voldemort's face.

"Where shall I search for him?"

"Seek out his three friends, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and the one called Teal'c…they will lead you to Corrigan, and if they try to stop you…kill them."

Snape nodded silently then once he was dismissed he left the shack, fighting back the emotions flowing through him as he set on his way to do his master's bidding.

Back at Hogwart's…

The Headmaster sat alone in his office, shaking his head ruefully as he stared at the object before him. His worst fears were coming to fruition as he held the two pieces of the Star of the Sorcerer in both his hands. With Jack going back into hiding in order to go after Voldemort and help his brother Severus, Dumbledore was left alone to protect Harry until they returned. This war had already claimed another casualty in the form of one of his own student's and the old wizard was torn between what he knew would lead to certain doom and taking an action that could possibly lead to even worse consequences if he wasn't careful.

"I trust you, Jack. Do not be wrong on this one."

With a heavy sigh he stood up, brought his hands together joining the two halves of the Star. A light enveloped the room and a moment later Dumbledore was gone.

The end…

* * *

_Secrets Undone Book II is finished, but the story is far from done. I'm already hard at work on the next piece. Not sure when it'll be ready to post, but I'll try and make it as soon as possible._

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic. I appreciated all the feedback. Hopefully folks have enjoyed reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this story. It's funny, it was only supposed to be a little fic in answer to challenge, and it's just grown from there. Oh well, it's all good when you're having having fun. _


End file.
